Le beau et l'homme de la rue
by booster77
Summary: Edward, futur médecin, rencontre lors de circonstances graves un certain Jazz. Alors que rien ne les lie, ils finiront par ne plus se quitter.
1. La rencontre

Bonjour ! Un peu de blabla avant de commencer...

Voici une nouvelle fic qui me trottais dans la tête depuis un moment, alors je vous la fais partager. Vous le remarquerez, j'utiliserais souvent des noms de musiques dans cette histoire. Je vous conseille donc de prendre le temps d'aller sur youtube et d'écouter ladite musique avant de continuer (en général, la musique donne l'atmosphère du moment, vous serez plus plongé dans l'histoire). La première chanson à écouter de suite se nomme "Les Portes de Paris", de la comédie musicale Notre Dame de Paris.

Ensuite, j'ai envie de jouer avec vous ! Voilà donc ce que je vous propose: Dans chaque chapitre, je glisserais un film, une chanson, une série à retrouver... Le premier qui me donne la bonne réponse gagne le droit de m'imposer un mot qui devra figurer au prochain chapitre. La première chose à trouver est une série. (Très facile quand on connaît mes oeuvres précédentes.. ce sera à la vitesse ce coup ci).

Bien entendu, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

Ah oui, j'allais oublier... Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf ceux que j'invente. Les autres sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Ni aucune chanson d'ailleurs.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>POV Edward<strong>

« Les Portes de Paris

Déjà se ferment sur la nuit

La nuit de tous les crimes,

De tous les rires et tous les désirs la nuit… »

_Eh bien, c'est exactement la chanson qui convient à la situation_

Je continuai à marcher dans cette sombre ruelle de Seattle, amusé par la coïncidence de la lecture aléatoire de mon Ipod. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la musique me jouait des tours. Quand j'avais environ 12 ans, j'ai corrigé une grosse brute sur « Eye of the Tiger ». Ou « Love to love you baby » qui s'est fait entendre quelque part lors de ma première fois avec une fille.

Mais j'ai vraiment compris le pouvoir de la musique quand ma mère Esmée, il y a un an, m'a annoncé que l'on allait déménager à Seattle. En effet, elle a rencontré depuis deux ans Carlisle Cullen, un médecin qui venait faire une conférence en France. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, mais d'après le portrait fait de lui par ma mère, il me paraissait honnête. Donc, quand ma mère m'a annoncé ça, les trois musiques suivantes que j'ai entendues ont été « L'Amérique », le Canon de Pachelbel, et « For always ».Nous sommes donc partis. Ils se sont installés dans une bourgade à côté de Seattle, appelée Forks. Ma mère était très heureuse avec Cullen… pardon Carlisle. Cet homme était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, et il s'appliquait chaque jour à faire son bonheur. Quant à moi, j'ai pris un appartement dans la grande ville. J'avais trouvé une place de médecin dans un hôpital du centre de Seattle. Et toutes les nuits, je faisais le chemin de l'hôpital à chez moi à pied, en traversant les quartiers mal famés de la ville. Etrangement, je n'ai jamais rencontré personne dans ce coin, pas même un SDF.

_Et oui, même les SDF dorment la nuit !_

« Ce soir j'ai rencontré un ange

Qui m'a souri et qui loin de ma vue

A disparu… »

C'est alors que le contexte devint franchement incroyable.

Au croisement de la rue suivante, la silhouette d'un type sortit des ténèbres et s'arrêta tranquillement sous un réverbère. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage à cause des jeux d'ombres et de lumière, seulement une masse de cheveux blonds bouclés. Je me suis arrêté, surpris, au milieu du trottoir. Puis, je vis la tête de l'étranger se tourner lentement dans ma direction, toujours le visage caché. Puis, celui-ci s'esquiva dans la rue adjacente. Je mis quelques secondes à me remettre de cet instant chimérique. Je me remis à marcher en me disant que je perdais la tête à force d'écouter de la musique et à regarder des séries de science-fiction.

_Si seulement Emmett arrêtait de me parler de statues vivantes et d'assassins que l'on oublie dès qu'on tourne le regard, j'aurais moins l'impression de devenir maboul… Maudit Emmett !_

Je rangeai donc mon Ipod avant que la chevauchée des Walkyries ne me parvienne aux oreilles, et continua mon chemin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que l'homme blond m'avait précédé dans la même rue que moi.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que je regardais les étoiles tout en marchant, j'entendis des cris de douleurs. Dans la rue à côté, je fis face à un spectacle macabre. Un garçon se faisait rouer de coups à terre par deux brutes, un noir à dreadlocks et un blanc à cheveux longs, tandis qu'une rousse flamboyante attendait en se regardant les ongles. A ce moment, quelque chose en moi se réveilla. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'étais d'habitude un garçon effacé, baissant le regard et ignorant la crise… mais là…

-Barrez-vous, bandes de connards !

Je me ruai sur les mecs et me déchaîna sur eux à coups de poings et de pieds. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, mais l'adrénaline me donna toute la force nécessaire. Ils finirent par capituler et s'enfuirent tous avec une démarche chancelante, signe qu'ils étaient défoncés.

Je me jetai sur la victime qui se tordait de douleur, et constata avec stupeur que c'était le mystérieux blond. Je repris contenance et commença à l'examiner.

-Calmez-vous, ils sont partis. Je suis médecin, je vais vous emmenez à l'hôpital…

-NON ! PAS L'HOPITAL ! cria-t-il

-Vous devez y aller, vous devez faire des tests pour que l'on sache ce que vous avez…

-NON ! PAS L'HOPITAL, NON PITIEEE… continua-t-il en se débattant.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse à une solution. Sa réaction était insensée, mais la violence avec laquelle il protestait me disait qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison quelque part. Mon appartement était plus proche de là ou on était, et il semblait avoir eu de la chance. Je pris donc ma décision.

-D'accord, on ne va pas à l'hôpital, je vous emmène chez moi. Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demandais-je. Il fallait vérifier s'il avait un traumatisme crânien.

-Je n'ai pas de nom.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Bon… dans ce cas, savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ? Demandais-je à la place.

-Vendredi répondit-il sans hésitation.

Alors je le pris sous le bras, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers chez moi.

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, je conduisis mon patient dans ma chambre et l'installa sur mon lit, en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Celui-ci ne s'était pas plaint durant le trajet, mais il émit un grognement de douleur qu'il n'a pas pu retenir. Je m'excusai, et commença à lui enlever ses vêtements pour continuer mes examens. Vêtements en piteux état et malodorants, remarquai-je. Soit il aime beaucoup trop ces fringues, soit il n'en a pas d'autres…

-Pourquoi vous me désapez là ? Protesta le blond.

-Il faut que je continue à vous examiner, je n'a i pas fini, répondis-je en commençant à l'ausculter.

-Je vais bien, lâchez moi la grappe ! Dit-il en essayant de se lever. Mais une grimace et un grognement plus tard, je le recouchais sur le lit.

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de discuter et je suis assez têtu, alors laissez-vous faire, ou je vous rajoute un œil au beurre noir dans la liste de vos blessures ! Répondis-je avec autorité.

Le blond émit un grognement, mais cessa de se débattre.

-Et bien, c'est bien ma veine de tomber sur le seul médecin qui veut frapper au lieu de soigner, se plaignait-il en me lançant un regard noir.

-Techniquement, je ne le suis pas encore.

Mon patient grommela dans sa barbe, et ne répondis plus rien, fixant avec mauvaise humeur un coin de la pièce. Je continuais donc mon examen.

-Ou avez-vous mal ?

- A la poitrine, à droite. Répondit-il succinctement.

Je me remis à l'auscultation. Je lui posais alors la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

-Qui était ces gens ?

Aucune réaction, mais je vis l'expression dans ses yeux s'assombrir, lui donnant l'impression de se fermer encore plus.

-Pourquoi vous ont-ils frappé ?

Toujours rien, alors je cessai mes questions. Il devait avoir le genre de devise « Je n'ai besoin de personne, sinon, ça prouve que je suis faible… ». Lorsque je finis, je soupirais.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Annonçais-je.

-Youpi, s'exclama amèrement le blond. Commencez donc par la bonne, ça illuminera ma soirée.

Je passai sa remarque.

-Vous avez eu de la chance, vous n'avez que quelques gros bleus. La mauvaise, c'est que vous avez une côte fêlée. Si elle est juste fêlée, on ne peut rien faire, vous aurez juste mal pendant un certain temps. Mais si elle est cassée… Je serai plus sûr si on passait une radio à l'hôpital… tentais-je.

-J'ai dis NON ! S'énerva mon patient d'un coup.

Je me pinçais l'arête du nez pour essayer de me calmer.

-Pourquoi ?

Le blond resta un moment silencieux, dans ses pensées, avant de répondre d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-J'ai une très mauvaise expérience de l'hôpital, et c'est au dessus de mes forces d'y retourner.

J'assimilais l'information, et poussais encore un soupir.

-D'accord, d'accord, abdiquais-je. Je vais vous donnez un antidouleur. Vous restez là en observation pour la nuit. Si vous crachez du sang, ou avez des vertiges, appelez-moi de suite. Demain matin, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

Le blond baissa la tête, les lèvres pincées.

-Je n'ai pas de maison.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais._

-Et bien dans ce cas, restez ici. Comme ça, je vous aurais à l'œil.

Mon patient eu un air indéchiffrable. J'allais chercher l'antidouleur et un verre d'eau. Il le prit sans problèmes.

-Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Edward Masen, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il la serra, sans rien dire.

-Et vous, vous n'avez toujours pas de nom ? Dois-je vous appelez John Smith ? Demandais-je avec humour.

Le blond sourit, eu l'air triste une demi-seconde, et répondit avec un air neutre.

-On m'appelle Jazz.

Je notai la nuance de la réponse.

-D'accord Jazz. Essayez de dormir, je vais sur le canapé, dis-je en partant.

-Hey ! M'interpella-t-il.

-Oui ?

-… Merci.

Je souris et alla m'installer sur le divan, pensif. Ce genre de personne, j'en voyais malheureusement tous les jours à l'hôpital. Affaibli, désœuvré, désemparé, des vieux, des femmes… J'essayais un maximum de rester professionnel et distant, parce que je ne peux pas m'occuper de toute la misère du monde. Et là, avec ce Jazz… Je me sens plus… concerné par lui. Peut-être est ce parce qu'il est jeune, que j'ai assisté à son passage à tabac, que j'aurais pu être ou serais un jour à sa place… Je m'endormis épuisé, rempli d'interrogations.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai et alla dans ma chambre pour voir l'état de mon malade. Mais je ne vis qu'un lit vide.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous plaît !<p>

La suite prochainement !


	2. Et pourquoi pas ?

Bonjour à tous !

D'abord, je vous remercie de l'accueil chaleureux de ma fic, ça fait plaisir. Ensuite, je le dis pour tout le monde puisque la question m'a été posé: je pense publier une fois par semaine.

Bravo à 35nanou, qui a complètement relevé le premier défi en trouvant une allusion totalement inconsciente de ma part à la série Queer as folk. Elle a donc eu le droit me m'imposer le mot "portefeuille".

Maintenant, il faut trouver dans ce chapitre un titre de roman. Je serais intransigeant sur la formulation !

Assez de blabla, profitez ! (Et n'oubliez pas une petite review à la fin ! ^^)

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours après le sauvetage de Jazz, je partis déjeuner avec ma mère à Forks. Je n'avais plus revu le blond depuis cette soirée, et je savais que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Cependant, je me demandais souvent si il allait bien, si il avait recroisé ces agresseurs ou pire, si il avait eu plus qu'une côte fêlée... A ce moment, je secouais la tête et pensais à autre chose. Malgré tout, je me surprenais toujours à scruter les rues, à la recherche d'une masse de cheveux blonds.<p>

Arrivé à mon arrêt de bus, je descendis de celui-ci et me dirigea dans les bois, vers la maison. Carlisle possédait une villa assez moderne, mais complètement perdue au milieu des bois. Il me tardait de les revoir, ma mère, Carlisle et Bella. Je souris en pensant à la jeune fille.

Bella avait neuf ans quand Carlisle l'a pris sous son aile. Sa mère et son beau-père avaient perdu la vie dans l'attentat du World Trade Center. Quant à son père Charlie, déjà alcoolique et dépressif depuis son divorce, il s'est pendu une semaine après avoir reçu la garde de la petite. Le médecin étant un ami proche de la famille, il fit les démarches pour devenir le tuteur de Bella. La jeune fille finit par considérer Carlisle comme son père. D'une nature timide et discrète lorsque je l'avais rencontré, Bella devint une personne énergique et optimiste en peu de temps. Elle me confia plus tard avoir eu le coup de foudre pour moi. Cela me surprit, et j'essayai de l'éconduire en douceur, moi le briseur de cœur, celui qui ne rappelait jamais. Depuis, nous entretenions des rapports assez complices, même si parfois, je me demandais si elle n'était pas toujours amoureuse de moi.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand j'arrivai sur le perron en entendant « Burning Love » d'Elvis Presley le son à fond. Tel mère, tel fils, c'était elle qui m'avait donné le virus de la musique. J'entrais discrètement et me dirigea vers le salon. Je vis alors ma mère danser le rock avec mon futur beau-papa. Ils ne me virent pas, et tentèrent une figure acrobatique…Mais ils s'écroulèrent sur le tapis, complètement morts de rire.

-C'est pas sérieux Carlisle, tu aurais pu te faire un tour de rein ! Rigola ma mère.

-En effet, ce serait dommage… dis le médecin avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

-Hem hem ! Interrompis-je.

-MON POUSSIN ! S'exclama ma mère en se relevant et se jetant dans mes bras.

-Maman, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai plus l'âge !

-Taratata ! Pour moi, tu seras toujours mon petit poussin ! Répondit-elle.

-Piou Piou… Rétorquais-je d'un air faussement maussade.

-Bonjour Edward ! Tu vas bien ? Salua Carlisle en me serrant la main.

-Oh oui ! Merci.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelé pour qu'on vienne te chercher à l'arrêt de bus ? Tu as encore marché jusqu'ici ? Demanda Esmé.

-Ca ne me dérange pas ! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ce serait quand même mieux si tu avais une voiture ! S'immisça Carlisle. Si c'est juste un besoin d'argent, je peux toujours… continuait-il en prenant son portefeuille.

- Et ou est Bella ? Coupais-je.

-En haut en train de travailler, comme d'habitude…

-J'ai entendu ! Cria une voix du haut des escaliers. Salut Edward !

La journée se passa bien, le repas préparé par ma mère était excellent. Au moment du café, je savourais mon bonheur en me disant que j'avais de la chance d'être là. Le visage de Jazz passa dans ma tête et ma joie trébucha brutalement sur cette question : Ou était-il en ce moment ?

-Edward, ça va ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Hein ? Ah heu oui, ça va... répondis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

-A quoi tu pensais ? Insista le médecin.

-Rien rien, un patient en urgences qui s'est enfui sans avoir fait d'examens. Eludais-je. Une phobie de l'hôpital.

-Pourquoi être venu aux urgences s'il a peur de l'hôpital ? Questionna Bella.

-Tu travailles trop mon chéri. Intervins Esmé. Quand est-ce que tu vas te trouver une fille à présenter à ta mère ?

-Maman… Soupirais-je. J'ai tout mon temps pour ça. Ne t'inquiètes pas, quand je rencontrerais la femme de ma vie, tu seras la première au courant.

Ma mère sourit et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, abandonnant la discussion. Mais je savais que j'allais encore en entendre parler.

-Et au fait Carlisle, demandais-je soudainement d'un ton sévère, quand est-ce que tu vas faire de ma mère une honnête femme ?

Esmé avala de travers sa gorgée et me foudroya du regard. Quant à son compagnon, il était blanc comme un linge. Je souris face à ma revanche, en attendant ma réponse. Je jeta un regard à Bella, qui frétillait toute seule sur sa chaise.

-Ahem, euh oui, ahem… balbutiait Carlisle.

-Bon d'accord, abandonnais-je en gardant mon sourire. Prenez ça comme ma bénédiction pour votre union. Mais voici mon avertissement d'usage : Je te rappelle _beau-papa,_ que je suis presque médecin, donc, que j'ai accès à toute une panoplie d'instruments chirurgicaux et de produits au dosage très précis. Si tu fais quoique ce soit à ma mère qui ne soit pas bon pour elle ou contre sa volonté, je risque d'oublier une partie du serment d'Hippocrate qui parle de soulager les souffrances et d'abréger les agonies. Sur ce, soyez heureux.

Je finis mon discours en appuyant sur chaque mot. Je voyais ma mère me regarder avec une grande joie mêlé de gêne d'avoir assisté à ça. Carlisle passa par toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables pour finir sur un beau teint rouge tomate. Quant à ma future belle sœur, elle se tordait de rire silencieusement.

-A propos Bella, comment va Jacob ? Demandais-je innocemment en prenant une gorgée de café.

La jeune fille cessa immédiatement de rire, et baissa les yeux en rougissant et en grommelant quelque chose du genre :

-Tu verras quand ce sera ton tour, tu paieras pour ça…

Je me délectais encore de mon coup d'éclat sur le chemin du retour. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils attendaient pour célébrer leur union. Ils s'aimaient comme des fous, et ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Quant à Bella, elle avait eu le coup de cœur pour Jacob Black, le gars le plus « cool » du lycée paraît-il. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, ma future belle-sœur ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, et il ne la voyait même pas.

Alors que j'entrais sur le quai du métro presque désert en réfléchissant à quel film je pourrais regarder le soir, j'aperçus une silhouette couché sur une rangée de chaises, tourné vers les dossiers. Lorsque je l'approchai, je constatai que c'était un garçon aux cheveux blonds. Mes entrailles se contractèrent.

-Bonjour Jazz, saluais-je.

Celui-ci se releva brusquement, hostile, quand une expression surprise se dessina sur son visage.

-Ta côte va mieux ?

Je l'avais tutoyé sans m'en rendre compte. Mais il n'était plus mon patient, et cela ne semblait pas le déranger.

-Oui, Docteur Hyde. Vous n'avez plus à me menacer de coups pour me soigner.

-Pourquoi tu es parti ? Demandais-je de but en blanc.

La surprise de Jazz laissa place à la méfiance.

Le blond semblait ne pas vouloir répondre, lorsqu'un des véhicules arriva dans un grand bruit. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il y jeta un coup d'œil discret.

-Je prendrais le prochain, dis-je de suite.

Le jeune homme attendit que le véhicule s'en aille, expira d'un air résigné et répondit à ma question.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Rien n'est jamais gratuit., et je n'ai rien d'autre à proposer que mon corps...

J'accusai le coup. Il était normal qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance. Mais de là à penser que je voulais un paiement en nature…

-Et bien, je crois que je suis l'exception à la règle. Je ne suis pas gay de toute façon.

-Ils disent tous ça, répliqua Jazz amèrement.

- Tu as déjà été… commençais-je.

-Ah ça jamais ! Protesta vivement le blond. Et quand il y en a qui essaye, je leur mets un coup bien placé pour leur passer l'envie !

Je ris légèrement face à la virulence du jeune homme.

-D'accord, d'accord. Est-ce que tu aurais assez confiance en moi pour que je t'examine encore une fois chez moi pour voir si tu t'es bien remis depuis la dernière fois ? Demandais-je avant de continuer sans avoir eu sa réponse. Et je te fais remarquer que si j'avais voulu profiter de ton corps, je m'y serais pris la dernière fois quand tu étais assez faible pour ne pas résister.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que ça allait ! Grogna Jazz.

-Et je sais que tu mens parce que tu as encore suffisamment de fierté pour refuser toute aide extérieur ! Tu vois, moi non plus je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour te croire !

Le blond se tourna sur le côté en maugréant dans sa barbe. J'avais visé juste.

A ce moment, le métro arriva. Je me levais donc et attendis que le véhicule s'immobilise sans le regarder.

_Là, ça passe ou ça casse !_

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, je n'avais même pas bougé que Jazz m'attendait à l'intérieur, les mains dans les poches et l'air renfrogné.

A peine arrivés à mon appartement, le blond enleva son haut et s'assis sur la table, attendant l'examen. Sans un mot, je m'exécutai. Il avait vraiment l'air de tenir à avoir raison.

-C'est bon, tu n'as rien, concédais-je à la fin de mon auscultation.

-Donc, vous pouvez me faire confiance quand je dis que je vais bien ! Affirma Jazz d'un air renfrogné, mais ravi de sa victoire.

-D'accord, tu as gagné… abdiquais-je.

Le blond commença à se rhabiller rapidement et à se diriger vers la porte.

-Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à liquider la nourriture qu'il y a dans ce sac ? Demandais-je rapidement, d'un ton assuré. Ma mère pense que je ne me nourris pas assez, et je doute que tout rentrera dans mon frigo.

Le blond se tourna vers moi et se figea. J'avais bien vu l'intérêt dans ces yeux, mais ce fut la déception qui suivit qui me surpris.

-Et puis, si tu veux prendre une douche pour te détendre, c'est la porte…

Je ne pus pas finir ma phrase que Jazz explosa de colère.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? J'en veux pas de ta pitié ! Tu crois que je vais vraiment me ruer sur ta bouffe pour soulager ta conscience de riche ? Va te faire foutre !

Il se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement, mais je lui barrai la route.

-Alors écoute-moi bien Jazz. J'en ai rien à foutre que tu ne veuilles pas accepter de dîner avec moi, ou que tu ne veuilles pas prendre de douche. Je ne suis pas un bénévole débile, pétri de pitié et de compassion pour toi, qui pense que t'offrir un repas est un laissez-passer pour le Paradis parce que j'ai fait une bonne action... C'était une simple invitation. Un simple non aurait suffi. Je n'ai pas de pitié pour toi, tu as l'air d'être heureux et en bonne forme physique. Je ne vais pas te forcer. Fais ce que tu veux, déclarais-je en m'écartant de la porte.

La colère du jeune homme baissa d'un cran. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en regardant par terre.

-Mais bordel, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Souffla-t-il.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ripostais-je.

Jazz releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux, apparemment surpris de ma réponse. C'est alors que je remarquai pour la première fois la teinte particulière de ses pupilles. Elles étaient d'un ocre très clair, presque doré. Et dans son œil droit, il y avait un minuscule point bleu… Je fus arraché à mon observation lorsque mon opposant se dirigea vivement vers la salle de bain et s'y engouffra en claquant la porte. Au moment où j'entendis l'eau couler, je soupirai de soulagement et commençai à réchauffer différents plats que ma mère avait préparé.

Quand Jazz sortit, il paraissait apaisé, mais je pouvais voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime. Il s'assit sur un tabouret de la cuisine et commença à manger sans un mot. Pour lui éviter de trop penser, je commençai à lui parler de ma vie. Ca eu le mérite de le sortir de sa tête, même s'il ne prononçait jamais plus de trois syllabes quand il intervenait. Alors que je débarrassais la table, je vis Jazz se lever et se diriger vers la sortie.

-Merci pour le dîner, dit-il lorsqu'il atteignit la porte.

-Tu connais le chemin, tu peux revenir quand tu veux. Répondis-je.

Le blond se figea, la main sur la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, il se précipita dehors.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié, à la prochaine !<p> 


	3. Chapitre d'une vie

Coucou les gens !

Comme d'habitude, merci de vos gentilles reviews, je ne m'en lasse pas, continuez !

Bravo à Lalyblue, qui a trouvé le roman dans le chapitre précédent: "L'étrange cas du Docteur Jekyll et Mr Hyde", mais qui n'a pas souhaité me donner de challenge à relever. Dans ce chapitre, il s'agira d'une chanson à retrouver. Et comme je suis gentil, je vous aide car elle n'est pas facile. Elle est à la base en anglais. Et il y a un indice caché en plus dans le texte.

Beaucoup attendait cela... grâce à ce chapitre, on en apprendra un peu sur ce cher Jazz.

Je vous laisse apprécier !

* * *

><p>Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines que Jazz venait manger à l'appartement quasiment tout les jours. Je le voyais peu à peu se détendre en ma présence, il avait même accepté de regarder un film après le repas. Mais il y avait toujours une sorte de tabou, une retenue entre nous sur son passé. Personnellement, je me fichais des raisons pour lesquelles il a atterrit dans la rue, du moment qu'il était en bonne santé. Alors je lui parlais de ma vie, mes études, ma famille, mes passions, la thèse sur laquelle je travaillais… Tout sujet pour éviter de parler de cette chose qu'il ne voulait apparemment jamais aborder.<p>

J'entrais dans la boutique de vidéos et me dirigeais droit vers le caissier, une montagne de muscles brun qui remplissait un bloc notes avec une intense concentration.

- Bonjour ! Saluais-je

-Ah, Mister Edward ! S'exclama le vendeur. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien Emmett bien ! Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire pour avoir cette tête de déterré ?

-Pffff, le lycée de Seattle m'a désigné comme organisateur du bal de fin d'année. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû garder contact avec Mme Granger ! Pesta ledit Emmett. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi le français ?

_Ce gros nounours n'arrêtera jamais !_ Pensais-je avec amusement. Il était une des premières personnes que j'ai rencontré à mon arrivée à Seattle. Mais avec mon accent à couper au couteau, ce grand dadais d'Emmett ne comprenait pas un mot de mon anglais approximatif. On avait mis un quart d'heure avant de se comprendre. Depuis, je me suis amélioré, on est devenu quasiment amis, mais le grand brun ne rate jamais une occasion de me rappeler mes origines, je cite « de mangeur d'escargots ».

-Est-ce que tu as en stock « Peter Pan » de PJ Hogan et « Roméo+Julliette » de Baz Luhrmann ?

-Je vais voir ça, mais je ne suis pas sûr pour Roméo et Juliette. A croire que toutes les filles du lycée sont venues pour prendre ce film. Ca doit être le bal de la semaine prochaine, ça leur a donné une overdose d'hormones. C'est pas ton cas j'espère ? Plaisanta le grand brun.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. C'est pour ma thèse.

-Ah oui, « L'influence de la musique sur le cerveau ». Ca avance ?

-Petit à petit mon grand.

-Ah au fait, si ça t'intéresse, j'ai reçu les coffrets de la saison 5 de…

-Ah non ! Merci bien ! Protestais-je en rigolant. Ca me retourne le cerveau ta série ! La nuit dernière, j'ai cru que j'étais suivi par un de tes anges qui pleurnichent là…

-Un Ange pleureur. Mais c'est super, ça ! Ca prouve que c'est une série de qualité, quand on l'intègre au réel ! Faut que je te passe les CD de bande originale, c'est de l'or pour ta thèse !

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Emmett, Emmett, Emmett… comment tu vas faire pour te trouver une petite-amie, si tu restes ancré dans le monde des geeks ? Me désolais-je en le payant.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et un agent de police entra. Une blonde magnifique, aux yeux d'acier.

Quand j'ai vu le regard d'Emmett, j'ai cru qu'il serait prêt à commettre un crime dans les prochaines secondes juste pour qu'elle puisse lui passer les menottes. Ses yeux sortaient quasiment de ses orbites. Il n'avait plus qu'à hurler à la mort et il devenait un vrai personnage de cartoon.

-Bon, à la prochaine, Emmett Mc Carthy ! Lançais-je en partant. Au revoir madame, dis-je à l'agent.

-Pas madame, Mademoiselle ! Rectifia-t-elle violemment.

- Excusez-moi, au revoir.

Et pendant que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers le comptoir, je montrais mes pouces à Emmett en articulant « Vas-y Emmett ! ». Celui-ci rougit furieusement en reportant son attention sur l'agent.

Je rentrais dans la rue de mon immeuble quand j'aperçus quelqu'un sur le perron, la tête dans les genoux. Je m'approchai, et c'est là que je reconnus la jeune fille.

-Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Au moment ou elle leva ses yeux rougis vers moi, je compris.

-Jacob…

Et elle fondit en larmes. Je la pris par la taille et la monta chez moi. On s'assit sur le canapé et elle lâcha complètement prise. Je la laissais évacuer son chagrin, la laissant sangloter sur mon épaule. Quand elle fut calmée, je lui tendis un mouchoir et lui demanda de me raconter.

Elle avait enfin eu le courage d'aborder le garçon dans les couloirs du lycée. Elle lui avait dit bonjour, les joues naturellement en feu. Ce dernier lui avait répondu, avec un sourire en coin. Le simple fait qu'il ne l'ai pas envoyé balader l'avait rempli d'une joie intense. Malheureusement, cela fut de courte durée. Les pom-pom girls Jessica et Lauren, qui apparemment sont les pires clichés de pestes du lycée, l'avait intercepté et dis les pires horreurs du monde. « Jake est à nous, de quel droit tu oses lui parler, tu n'es qu'un petit cafard que l'on écrase du pied, une perdante, même tes parents ont préféré mourir que d'avoir honte de toi… » Elles avaient poussé le vice jusqu'à arracher le médaillon-souvenir de Bella et de le jeter par terre. Et le pire, c'est que Jacob n'avait rien fait, n'avait même pas regardé la scène. La jeune fille s'était enfuie jusqu'ici.

J'essayais de contrôler ma colère au mieux. Il fallait d'abord s'occuper de Bella. Ensuite, j'allais trouver ou habitait ces deux…

-J'en ai assez, souffla la jeune fille.

Je la regardais en lui prenant la main.

-Tous les rêves que je poursuis, n'ont pas besoin de ses critiques. J'encaisse, les lèvres pincées, parce que ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas branchée. Je sais que je vaux mieux qu'elles mais…

Elle s'arrêta, la gorge serrée. Je lui pris le menton et tourna son visage vers le mien.

-Tu es la plus intelligente personne que je connaisse. C'est pour ça que tu peux te permettre de les pardonner. Tu en sais plus, beaucoup plus que eux tous.

-Oui, et la seule chose que je ne sais pas, c'est comment leur faire voir la fille que je peux être. Je suis la fille la plus cool du monde entier, mais je ne peux pas leur monter.

Je voyais ma sœur commencer à refaire surface. La tristesse laissa place à la colère.

-J'en suis malade et fatigué d'être rabaissée tout le temps. Il est temps de leur montrer qu'ils ont tort.

Bella se leva et commença à marcher de long en large.

-Sers-moi un verre Edward, je vais leur montrer que je suis un vrai canon sous ces cheveux crépus, ces fringues démodées ! Je vais me révéler comme jamais auparavant ! Fini la loose, j'ai fait mon choix ! Je vais être la fille la plus cool du monde, la plus grosse garce de la Terre, une poulette qu'ils n'auront jamais vu ! Ils vont essayer de m'humilier, mais c'est terminé ça ! Je vais leur montrer qui je suis !

Je souriais. Ca, c'était la vraie Bella. Une idée se planta dans mon esprit.

_Ca peut marcher._

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Bella. J'ai une idée.

Ma sœur arrêta ses gesticulations.

-Ah oui ? C'est quoi ?

-Ce n'est qu'une idée en l'air mais… ton bal de fin d'année, c'est bien la semaine prochaine ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu crois que je vais y aller après ça ? Et seule ? Freina Bella.

-C'est essentiel pour mon plan.

Mais en effet, Bella soulevait une question importante. Elle devait avoir un cavalier. Je ne pourrais pas l'accompagner si je voulais que tout se passe bien. Il faut quelqu'un d'autre. A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'allais ouvrir. C'était Jazz.

-Bonsoir ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a à manger ? Demanda-t-il, avant de voir Bella dans le salon. Oh, tu es occupé… je te laisse alors… continua-t-il, la voix faible.

-Non, non reste, c'est ma sœur ! Expliquais-je en le retenant.

-Je vous dérange, et puis, est ce qu'elle sait que tu invites un clochard à manger chez toi ?

_Aïe, je n'avais pas pensé à ce cas de figure !_

-Non, elle ne le sait pas, et si tu ne veux pas qu'elle le sache, je ne lui dirais pas. Et puis, t'a pas l'air d'un clochard, juste d'un mec qui a beaucoup bougé aujourd'hui. Répliquais-je.

En effet, il portait un jogging avec un trou sur le côté une chemise froissée un peu sale. Les cheveux en queue de cheval et le front légèrement humide de transpiration. Et là, l'évidence jaillit.

-Bella, je reviens dans deux minutes, avertis-je ma sœur.

Je sortis sur le palier, sous le regard méfiant de Jasper.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide Jazz.

Ce dernier souffla.

-Et tu as le droit de refuser si tu veux, ce n'est pas pour ça que je te fermerais la porte au nez si tu dis non. Le prévins-je de suite.

Le blond ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

-Voilà, ma sœur est au lycée, et elle est rabaissée constamment, considérée comme une looseuse par la majorité de ses camarades. Je veux la venger.

Jazz ne dis rien du tout, mais la curiosité éveillai son regard.

-Le bal de fin d'année est la semaine prochaine. Je veux lui faire passer la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Est-ce que tu pourrais être son cavalier ?

Le blond réfléchit un instant.

-Pourquoi pas toi ? Demanda-t-il

-Je serais du côté de l'organisation, et je suis son frère, ça ne l'aidera pas. Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi.

Jazz afficha encore cet air indéchiffrable qu'il a quand il pense.

-Va falloir me trouver un smoking, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire.

Sans savoir pourquoi, mon cœur rata un battement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je m'en occupe. Tu me donneras ta taille. Répondis-je. Au fait, tu sais danser ?

Le regard effaré du blond me fit rigoler un peu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous apprendrez tout les deux en même temps comme ça. Je vais vous concoctez un planning de répétitions. Viens, je vais vous présenter, continuais-je en tournant la poignée pour rentrer.

-Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourré… Maugréa Jazz.

Il rentra avec moi, les mains derrière le dos, et se planta devant ma sœur.

-Jazz, voici Bella. Bella, voici ton cavalier.

-Enchanté de vous connaître, Bella, roucoula Jazz en se penchant en avant, la main sur le cœur.

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux, et rougit.

-Moi de même, balbutia ma sœur.

-Bien, maintenant, la seule chose que vous devez savoir faire, c'est savoir danser. J'ai quelques bases, je peux vous apprendre une chorégraphie. Je prendrais quelques jours à l'hôpital, l'administration se plaint que je ne prends pas assez de congés. Si tu n'as pas encore de robe Bella, je demanderais à ma mère de voir avec toi, ou si elle pourrait t'en confectionner une si elle est d'accord. Elle est bonne couturière. Et pense à prendre des talons hauts pour t'habituer à en porter. Rendez-vous demain à 17h ici pour votre première leçon.

-Pourquoi je sens que je vais regretter… Se plaignit la jeune femme.

-Moi c'est déjà fait, assura Jazz.

Le téléphone de Bella vibra. Elle le consulta.

-Mince, c'est Angela. J'avais rendez-vous avec elle pour bosser.

Elle nous fit la bise en nous remerciant.

-Et prépare tes pieds Jazz, avertit-elle. J'ai les pieds gauche et droit inversés. Tu vas t'en vouloir à mort d'avoir accepté cette folie.

-J'ai hâte de commencer, répondit l'homme en riant.

Bella sourit et sortit de l'appartement. Jazz et moi étions seuls maintenant. On se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas en silence. Je le remerciai encore de son aide. Sa réponse fut étrange.

-Je devrais te détester.

J'arrêtai d'un coup de préparer la salade.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demandais-je timidement.

Le regard de Jazz devint sombre et triste.

-J'ai perdu ma petite amie il y a longtemps. Je n'ai pas pu assister à cette fête débile sans elle.

J'accueillis cet aveu silencieusement. En cherchant son aide, je lui demandais d'affronter son passé.

-Tu sais, si tu ne peux pas, je chercherai quelqu'un d'autre, proposais-je.

Le blond mis un temps avant de répondre.

-Non, je vais le faire. Il est temps de l'oublier.

-Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Dis-je simplement.

Mais Jazz se ferma comme une huître. Il n'émit plus aucun son jusqu'au moment ou on allait regarder un film. Il s'assit sur le canapé, les jambes contre lui, la tête sur ses genoux. Et là, il commença à parler.

-Alice. Elle s'appelait Alice. Une petite brune, belle, brillante... On se connaissait depuis l'âge de 10 ans. On était de simple amis jusqu'à ce 31 décembre et ce baiser sous le gui. On ne s'est plus quittés depuis. Tu aurais dû la voir, un vrai petit lutin du père Noël. Toujours à courir partout : elle était la meilleure de sa classe, capitaine des pom-pom girls, accro au shopping, apprentie styliste… Et en même temps, toujours à l'écoute de ses amis, le cœur sur la main. Une amoureuse de la vie tout simplement… Je me suis souvent demandé comment elle faisait pour tout gérer. J'avais fini par voir des signes de mal-être. Elle était fatiguée, nerveuse, avait des sautes d'humeurs… Mais cinq minutes plus tard, elle était aussi pimpante que d'habitude. Je me disais que je me faisais des films. J'avais tort. J'avais tellement tort…

Il marqua une pause, ça allait commencer à être difficile.

-Un soir où on devait aller au cinéma, je suis passé chez elle pour la prendre. J'ai salué ses parents, puis je suis monté dans sa chambre. Elle était au sol, comme une poupée désarticulée. J'ai hurlé. Ses parents sont montés, ils m'ont vu sur elle, sa tête dans mes mains en train d'essayer de la réveiller. Les secours sont arrivés, et l'ont transporté à l'hôpital. Ses parents sont montés dans l'ambulance, en me laissant seul. J'ai couru le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'hôpital. « C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible… » me répétais-je.

Quand je suis arrivé… il était trop tard. Elle était morte d'un arrêt cardiaque... Elle avait fait une overdose d'amphétamines, et son cœur a lâché. J'étais complètement détruit. Puis ses parents sont débarqués devant moi, ils m'ont accusé, me hurlant que c'était de ma faute. Je ne savais même pas… j'aurais dû lui demander, mais j'ai rien dit…

Ses larmes avaient coulé tout au long de son récit. J'étais complètement démuni. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire face à sa trop grande peine. Je lui caressai le dos en attendant qu'il se calme. D'un coup, il se rua dans mes bras, en redoublant de pleurs. Je le laissais faire, et l'enlaça à mon tour.

Et nous restâmes ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Je rappelle qu'il est impossible de m'envoyer des pierres en les lançant à travers l'écran.<p>

J'attends vos reviews !


	4. Une soirée mémorable

Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Plusieurs nouvelles à vous dire avant de commencer:

Premièrement, je m'excuse de ce chapitre, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, sûrement à cause des cycles de la lune, ou d'une éruption solaire je sais pas...

Deuxièment, absolument écouter dans ce chapitre "Bim Bam Boum" pour saisir l'ambiance de l'instant. Le défi consistera simplement à me donner le nom du personnage qui chante cette chanson.

Troisièment, une mauvaise nouvelle: je n'ai plus d'avance sur les chapitres, les parutions risquent d'être plus espacées. Mais je ferai en sorte que ça ne soit pas trop visible.

Enjoy et reviews !

* * *

><p>Tout était prêt, minuté, fignolé, jusqu'au moindre bruit de mouche qui volera dans la salle de bal. Tout se passera bien, grâce à la fine équipe engagée pour le bonheur de Bella. Emmett a tout de suite été d'accord, ravi que quelqu'un l'aide pour la soirée, malgré mes quelques exigences. Esmée a créé une robe magnifique. Même Carlisle y a mis du sien en louant une limousine avec chauffeur pour la nuit entière.<p>

Mais celui qui m'a le plus surpris, c'était Jazz. Il était complètement investi dans le projet. Il était concentré, studieux dans son apprentissage de danse… et surtout, ne se plaignait jamais quand ma sœur marchait sur ses pieds, ce qui arrivait très souvent. Je m'imaginais qu'il voulait rendre hommage à Alice à cette occasion, et en finir avec son deuil. Le soir où il m'avait raconté ce passage de sa vie, il s'était finalement endormi dans mes bras. Je l'avais alors emporté dans ma chambre et couché sur mon lit, pour finalement m'endormir à ses côtés.

Nous étions donc à la villa Cullen, Jazz et moi, pour attendre la jeune fille, chacun dans un smoking noir. Carlisle attendait avec nous, essayant de connaître un peu le cavalier de ma sœur. Mais celui-ci paraissait mal à l'aise et ne répondait que par monosyllabes. Mon beau-père finit par abandonner. Soudain, Esmée descendit en trombe des escaliers, complètement survoltée.

-Elle est superbe, magnifique ! Venez la voir !

Nous, les hommes, allèrent donc au pied de l'escalier pour découvrir Bella.

-C'est bon ma chérie, tu peux descendre !

Bella descendit doucement les marches, vêtu d'une robe bustier de couleur lapis-lazuli délicatement scintillante, soulignant ses formes. Ses bras portaient de longs gants blancs remontant jusqu'au milieu des bras. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient, descendant en cascade sur ses épaules nues. Son léger maquillage mettait en valeur ses yeux, mais sa bouche plus rouge que les flammes de l'Enfer appelaient à la tentation.

-Putain ! Laissa échapper Jazz.

Carlisle lui jeta un regard noir. Mais le blond continua à parler.

-Ouah ! B…B…Bella ! Excusez mon langage monsieur Cullen mais… Waouh !

-J'en conclus que j'ai fait du bon travail, plaisanta Esmée.

-Merci Maman, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Bella, tu es une vraie beauté vénéneuse des années 50. Tu vas en faire tourner des têtes ce soir !

La jeune fille rougit, marmonnant qu'elle n'était pas si belle que ça.

-Taratata ! S'exclama Esmée. Laissez-moi prendre des photos ! Jazz, viens à côté d'elle.

-Il faut que j'y aille, je dois aider Emmett. On se voit plus tard ! M'adressais-je à l'assemblée.

Seul Jazz me regarda avec des grands yeux, me suppliant du regard de ne pas le laisser.

-Bonne chance mon pote ! Lui souhaitais-je en prenant congé.

J'arrivais par la porte d'entrée de la salle de bal et analysa l'espace. Un escalier en marbre, ok. Un grand espace pour danser, ok. La sono, vers le mur en face de l'escalier, ok. Les toilettes, entre la sono et le buffet, ok. Les gens s'occupaient de la décoration de dernière minute, et Emmett… ou est Emmett ?

-OH, French Kiss ! Je suis là !

Je levais la tête et vis Emmett la tête dans les lumières, au sens propre.

-Viens m'aider !

Je montais alors l'aider. Tout était ok pour lui, il semblait ravi. Même un peu trop joyeux. Je le questionnais jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

-L' agent de police blonde, tu te souviens ? Avoua-t-il en rougissant. Bah, elle devrait venir ce soir tu vois, pour maintenir l'ordre au cas ou des petits rigolos boivent un peu trop…

-Oh, je vois, elle vient juste pour le boulot, c'est ça ? Acquiesçais-je, pas dupe.

Le brun eut la grâce de rougir. Nous avions terminé au moment ou les couples arrivaient. On lança la musique.

La piste de danse était bondée quand je reçus un SMS de Bella. Ils venaient de partir de la maison.

-On lance l'opération Beau Cygne, avertis-je Emmett.

-Reçu 5 sur 5.

Celui-ci était à la sono et lumières. Il commença à changer la musique. La piste se vida peu à peu, ne laissant que deux couples qui s'obstinait à danser sur du classique, contrairement à 99% des élèves.

Deuxième SMS. Ils étaient à l'entrée. Parfait. Alors ils apparurent en haut de l'escalier, tel un couple royal. On braqua le projecteur sur eux et on lança la musique. Le couple descendit les escaliers lentement et se dirigèrent au centre de la piste, le regard fixe, droit devant. Tout le monde les regardait, sans un mot. La musique faisait son effet, malgré les paroles en français.

_Je suis une femme, mi-lune, mi-homme_

_Une anagramme, un erratum_

_On me dessine, on me façonne_

_Je vous fascine, ça vous étonne_

_J'ai le cœur qui syncope_

_L'adrénaline me dope_

_En battant, la mesure_

Jazz et Bella se mirent en position, et commencèrent à danser.

_Bim Bam Bim Boum…_

_Mon cœur susurre_

_Bim Bam Bim Boum…_

_Tout mon être se fissure_

La première partie se passa bien. Jazz s'écarta de Bella, comme prévu, en tournant lentement autour d'elle, laissant Bella sous le projecteur.

_Je suis un songe, un ectoplasme_

_Juste un mensonge, un pléonasme_

_Je reste de glace face à vos spasmes_

_Je ne trouve pas ma place dans vos fantasmes_

_Sous mon masque de fer_

_Des larmes qui lacèrent_

_Mes anciennes blessures_

Jazz revint vers Bella pour reprendre leurs mouvements.

_Bim Bam Bim Boum…_

_Mon cœur susurre_

_Bim Bam Bim Boum…_

_Tout mon être se fissure_

Je parcourais du regard le public. Ils étaient subjugués, à part deux filles que je reconnus comme Lauren et Jessica. Elles complotaient à voix basse en jetant des regards méprisants sur Bella. Un peu plus loin, j'aperçus le fameux Jacob, qui avait les yeux comme deux ronds de flan.

_Bim Bam Bim Boum…_

_Mon cœur susurre_

La musique se termina, le couple enlacé, comme si ils allaient s'embrassés. La salle retenait son souffle, dans un silence encore empreint de la magie de l'instant. Puis Emmett relança un tube quelconque, les lumières rallumées. La soirée reprit son cours.

La fête battait son plein. Bella s'éclatait comme pas permis sur la piste de danse avec sa copine Angela, tandis que Jazz remplissait quelques verres de punch. J'étais près de la sono quand Emmett vint vers moi, les joues en feu.

-Edward, est ce que tu peux t'occuper de la musique s'il te plaît ? Je reviens…

J'aperçus derrière lui la policière blonde, habillée en uniforme.

-Vas-y Emmett, va faire la cour à la demoiselle ! Je m'occupe de tout ! Me moquais-je.

Je m'installais devant la console. Je croisais Bella qui se dirigeait vers les toilettes en m'offrant un grand sourire et articulant un merci silencieux.

_Ce n'est pas encore fini Bella !_

Alors que je reportais mon attention sur la salle, je vis les deux ennemies de Bella prendre la direction des toilettes, un air mauvais sur le visage. Alors que j'allais m'interposer, Jazz se matérialisa devant la porte entre le buffet et la sono, barrant le passage des pom-pom girls. Il me jeta un regard « Laisse, je vais m'occuper d'elle », puis s'adressa aux filles.

-Bonsoir mesdemoiselles ! Lança-t-il

Les garces eurent un regard de connivence peu discret, et s'adressèrent au blond d'une voix ridiculement sensuelle.

-Bonjour beau blond ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

-On ne t'a jamais vu au lycée, je m'en souviendrais d'un tel Apollon !

Jazz donna l'impression de se retenir de rire.

-Franchement, vous n'avez rien de mieux comme technique de drague ? De plus, je suis venu avec Bella.

-Tu y gagnerais au change, murmura exagérément Jessica.

-Euh, je ne crois pas non, je préfère Bella à une meringue ou une pute.

Je rigolais intérieurement à l'insulte. En effet, elles étaient vraiment des stéréotypes de nunuche et de Marie-couche-toi-là. Jessica portait une robe rouge sang dos-nu, avec une fente remontant jusqu'au haut de la cuisse. Quant à Lauren, elle était cachée sous une montagne de tulles et différentes dentelles.

-Espèce de connard ! Tu nous jettes pour cette looseuse de Bella Swan ?

-Et bien oui les cocottes ! J'ai entendu parler de vous et de ce que vous lui avez fait subir comme Enfer. Bella est la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus gentille fille que je connaisse. Elle vaut beaucoup mieux que vous deux. Elle, elle réussira ses études, deviendra une personne importante, aura un mari parfait et des enfants merveilleux. Quant à vous, vous finirez seules, vieilles, aigries, bloquées sur le temps ou vous étiez encore des petites garces égoïstes.

Les filles étaient muettes de colère. Jazz saisit le pendentif que Lauren portait autour du cou, une croix étonnement grosse.

-Tiens, je connais ce genre d'objets. Intéressant. Laisse-moi deviner… Ecstasy ?

A ce moment, les deux pimbêches blanchirent d'un coup.

-Je vois que vous êtes toutes les deux concernées. Excellent. Donc, je vous préviens. Vous laissez Bella tranquille ce soir… non, pour toujours. Vous lui foutez la paix jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité ou je vais dire à l'agent de police ici présente que vous consommez et cachez de la drogue dans des bijoux. Elle sera sûrement intéressée.

J'étais impressionné. Comment il savait ? En tout cas, les deux pom-pom girls ne risquaient plus d'embêter Bella après ça. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il fallait qu'elles payent. Mes yeux tombèrent alors sur un câble qui traînait.

-Maintenant, dégagez les poulettes ! Ordonna Jazz.

Je tirais d'un coup sur le câble qui se tendit. Jessica et Lauren se prirent les pieds dedans en tombant à la renverse. Dans la panique, Lauren avait agrippé la nappe du buffet, qui emporta un bol de punch et divers amuses-bouches, déversés directement sur les pimbêches. Tous les élèves se moquèrent d'elles, tandis qu'elles fuyaient la salle.

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Interrogea Bella qui venait de sortir des toilettes.

-Un petit bonus pour toi, répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-Merci… Souffla-t-elle.

-Arrête, la soirée n'est pas terminé, attends demain pour me remercier.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que j'avais encore préparé.

-Tu viens Bella ? On va danser… Proposa Jazz pour faire une diversion.

Il était minuit passé quand la seconde surprise arriva. Je discutais avec Bella et Jazz à la régie quand le directeur du lycée apparut sur l'escalier et demanda de couper la musique.

-Bonsoir à tous les élèves ! J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée. Commença-t-il dans son micro. Je sais ce que vous attendez, alors je ne ferais pas un long et ennuyeux discours. Nous allons savoir qui sera élu le roi et la reine du bal !

-Quelle idiotie cette tradition ! commenta Bella. Encore une preuve du système des populaires qui écrasent les gens normaux…

Une salve d'applaudissements se fit entendre tandis qu'Emmett apportait l'enveloppe.

-Et les gagnants sont… Jazz Smith et Bella Swan !

La jeune femme essaya de me tuer avec ses yeux quand la lumière se posa sur elle.

-Comment as-tu…

Mais Jazz la traînait déjà vers l'escalier pour leur couronnement, sous les applaudissements de la foule. Au moment ou la tiare se posa sur sa tête, la jeune femme laissa échapper quelques larmes. Et le couple descendit sur la piste de danse pour le slow du roi et de la reine. En l'occurrence, sur « Kissing You ».

Lorsque je vis Jacob, adossé à un mur, la cravate desserrée, les yeux rivés sur Bella, je demandais à Emmett de me remplacer. Je m'approchais discrètement de l'indien en imitant sa position. Je glissais alors quelques mots à son oreille.

-Minuit va bientôt sonner, il serait temps que son véritable prince charmant arrive.

Il me regarda, je lui souris et me dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie, là ou la foule me cacherait.

A la fin du slow, Bella et Jazz se dirigèrent vers la sono, mais Jacob intercepta le couple. Deux minutes plus tard, l'indien et la jeune fille se dirigèrent vers la sortie de secours, laissant le blond seul. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la sortie principale. Je le rejoignis dans la rue.

-Tu ne vas pas surveiller ta sœur ? Me demanda-t-il en me voyant arriver.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, elle sait se défendre. Et puis, je reste dans les parages pour aider Emmett.

Je farfouillais dans mes poches pour trouver mes clés.

-Tu peux t'en aller si tu veux, dis-je en les trouvant. Tu peux te changer chez moi. Quand tu partiras, cache les clés sous le paillasson.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'as rien de plus original comme cachette, Eddy ?

-Ne m'appelles pas Eddy, je déteste ce surnom. Rétorquais-je. Ou sinon, je te surnomme Jazzounet.

Ce dernier capitula en grimaçant. Il se dirigea en direction de mon appartement, fit quelques pas. Puis il s'arrêta. Et se tourna vers moi.

-Au fait, mon vrai nom, c'est Jasper. Jasper Withlock.

Et il reprit son chemin, me laissant pantois avec sa révélation.

Quand je rentrai à mon appartement, il était plus de 4h du matin. J'avais vu Bella partir avec Jacob vers la limousine, main dans la main.

Mais lorsque je regardais sous le paillasson… pas de clés ! Je tournais alors la poignée. C'était ouvert ! J'espérais qu'aucun cambrioleur n'était déjà passé. Je rentrais discrètement, vérifiant chaque pièce. Je sus alors qu'il n'y avait pas eu de cambriolage. C'était juste Jasper qui s'était endormi sur mon lit, les clés dans la main.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette interlude dégoulinante de romantisme à l'eau de rose digne d'un conte de fées ^^... Mais j'ai adoré l'écrire !<p>

A la prochaine !


	5. Goodbye party

Bonjour à tous/toutes ! (Car je sais qu'il y a des garçons cachés quelque part, dans la masse de vues de cette histoire)

Encore merci pour votre fidélité, je crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque quand j'atteindrais les 2000 vues de cette histoire ce mois-ci !

Donc, ce chapitre... un spectacle à trouver. Et je suis vraiment désolé, rien que par le titre vous savez que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir... promis je me rattraperai au prochain !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Le temps était calme aux admissions. Le creux du milieu d'après-midi. Je me suis posé sur un siège, las de ma garde. La nuit n'a pas été de tout repos. Je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis le bal, il y a trois jours. Ce soir là, ou Jazz m'avait révélé être Jasper Withlock. Ou nous avons dormi dans le même lit. Et ou, le lendemain, je m'étais réveillé, son corps pressé contre le mien, sa tête sur mon torse. Ou je m'étais senti bien. Trop bien. J'avais eu envie de lui caresser les cheveux. De poser mes lèvres sur son front. De passer ma main sous son t-shirt… et mon corps trahissait ce désir. J'avais réussi à m'extirper de cette situation beaucoup trop agréable sans réveiller Jasper. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Un tourbillon de questions soufflait dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je n'arrive toujours pas à reconnaître ce sentiment… Ou plutôt, je ne l'assume pas. J'essaie de ne pas changer d'attitude face à Jasper, et il ne semble pas se rendre compte qu'il avait mis à mal certaines de mes certitudes…<p>

-Un brancard, vite ! Crie quelqu'un à l'entrée.

Je me précipitai vers le nouveau patient avec le Docteur Denali, pendant que l'ambulancier faisait son rapport.

-Homme, âge avancé, sans papiers, inconscient perte de sensibilité du côté droit, trouble de l'équilibre et maux de têtes violents, sûrement causé par un AVC. Il a été amené par un jeune homme avec l'arcade sourcilière en sang. Il ne veut pas entrer dans le bâtiment pour se faire soigner…

-Cullen, allez le voir pour voir s'il a d'autres renseignements sur sa vieille copine, ordonne Denali en enlevant la perruque blonde que porte le malade. Au bloc opératoire n°3 !

Je courre vers la sortie pour voir rencontrer son sauveur.

-Jasper ? C'est toi qui l'a amené ?

Le blond se rue vers moi, complètement affolé. Il m'agrippe par la veste en débitant un flot de paroles incompréhensibles.

-Jasper, Jasper, calme-toi ! Il faut que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur lui, le faisant reprendre ses esprits.

-C'est Aro, Aro Volturi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il a eu mal à la tête d'un coup, il est tombé et inconscient depuis un quart d'heure… Je savais pas quoi faire, je l'ai amené là…

-C'est bien Jasper, tu as eu le bon réflexe. Est-ce qu'il a bu ? Est-ce qu'il consommait des drogues ? Il était malade ?

-Non, il ne buvait pas, il disait que ça nuisait à son teint… Mais il prenait des pilules… Je sais pas ce que c'est, c'est dans ce sac… je l'ai pris en même temps si il en avait besoin.

Je le lui arrache des mains. Au milieu des produits de beauté, plusieurs boîtes de comprimés.

-Ok Jasper, j'y retourne. Reste aux admissions, je viendrais te soigner après.

-Non, je peux pas… bredouilla-t-il, le regard effrayé.

-Ah c'est vrai… bon, reste là et appuie sur ta blessure avec un chiffon décrétais-je en courant vers le bloc.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je pouvais enfin revenir voir Jasper. Il s'était adossé au mur en face de l'entrée, la blessure cachée par un mouchoir. Dès qu'il m'a vu, il s'est précipité vers moi :

-Comment va-t-il ?

J'enlevais le mouchoir et examinais la plaie.

-Laisse-moi te soigner. Tu as besoin de points de suture.

Le blond obtempéra, mais ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude me lançaient des regards impatients. Nous nous assîmes pour que je puisse être plus à l'aise pour lui recoudre l'arcade sourcilière.

-Ces jours ne sont plus en danger pour le moment, lui confiais-je.

-Pour le moment ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Répondit-il d'une voix morte, de plus en plus pâle.

-Jasper… Les médicaments qu'il prend… C'est pour soigner un cancer. Il est en phase terminale. Je suis désolé.

Celui-ci poussa un gémissement de tristesse. Ces yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-On peut le garder à l'hôpital pour l'aider. Si il lui reste encore de la famille à contacter… Le prévenais-je en finissant sa suture.

-Il n'a plus personne. On ne peut pas rester, on a pas un sou.

-Si c'est nécessaire, je paierais.

-Putain Edward ! Arrête !

Jasper se leva et commença à hurler. Je fis signe à la sécurité de le laisser. Il fallait qu'il exprime cette colère, cette rage de perdre encore quelqu'un de son entourage. Au moment où il s'effondra en pleurs sur le trottoir, je le rejoignis et le serra dans mes bras.

-Putain de vie ! J'en ai assez… Balbutia le blond entre deux pleurs.

Lorsque Jasper fut à peu près calmé, je lui posa une question.

-Qui c'est Aro ?

Il eut un petit rire.

-Aro Volturi. Ce vieux travelo vaniteux est la personne qui m'a pris sous son aile quand j'ai atterris dans la rue voilà un long moment. C'est lui qui m'a enseigné les bons plans pour ne pas crever le faim ou de froid, gagner quelques pièces sans me prostituer… C'est mon prof de camping urbain quoi !

Je souris sur le terme employé.

-Oui, il ne dit jamais que nous sommes des SDF, ou des clochards… nous sommes des campeurs urbains. Il répète tout le temps que c'est un mode de vie tout à fait normal, et pas une maladie contagieuse. Mais en même temps, ce vieux fou ressasse sans cesse sa gloire passée, à quel point il était célèbre et aimé partout dans le monde ! Dérangé ce mec…

-Tu veux le voir ? Lui proposais-je. Je resterai avec toi.

Ce dernier grimaça, hésitant entre son envie de voir son mentor ou sa phobie.

-Ne me lâche pas. Répondit le blond.

Alors on se dirigea vers l'entrée. Jasper était complètement crispé à mon bras, mais il essayait au mieux de se contenir. On s'arrêta devant la fenêtre la chambre d'Aro, qui dormait paisiblement.

-C'est bizarre de le voir au naturel déclara Jasper. D'habitude il est maquillé comme une voiture volée.

On resta plusieurs minutes ainsi. Voyant qu'il ne tenait plus le choc, je le raccompagnai à la sortie.

-Attends moi, je vais me changer, j'ai fini ma garde. On va rentrer pour la nuit, tu as besoin de repos. Il va sûrement dormir jusqu'à demain.

Jasper acquiesça silencieusement. Il ne dit mot de toute la soirée. Et pour une fois, je respectais son silence. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. La situation lui rappelait sûrement la perte d'Alice. Lorsqu'on se coucha, il avait glissé dans un état de coquille vide. Il fixait le plafond, le visage complètement neutre. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir dans le sommeil avec ses sombres souvenirs. Jasper devait se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul, j'étais là pour lui. Alors, je m'approchai de lui dans le lit et le pris dans mes bras une fois de plus, pour lui communiquer un peu de ma présence. Et une fois de plus, je sentis mon épaule se mouiller de larmes.

Dès le lendemain matin, nous rendîmes visite à Aro. La réaction de Jasper fut la même que la veille quand on rentra dans le bâtiment. Mais sur le chemin, il sourit un peu au moment ou des éclats de voix sortaient de la chambre de son ami.

-Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire ! MOI, Aro Volturi, j'ai chanté sur les plus vastes scènes du MONDE, dans les plus grands music-halls du MONDE ! Avec des orchestres, nombreux comme des armées en marche ! La Garland débutante et la Mistinguett finissante m'envoyaient des chocolats empoisonnées : des boîtes de pâtes de fruits vanille/strychnine ! Oui mademoiselle ! Cachant des scorpions drogués aux amphétamines… Des mygales folles de HAINE, enrobées de sucre candy… Et les hommes se jetaient sous les roues de ma voiture comme autant de pétales de roses ! Un jour à Buenos Aires, ils ont même porté ma Rolls Royce à bout de bras jusqu'à mon hôtel ! Pour leur échapper, je payais des sosies, mais qui ne les trompaient pas : ils en on lynché deux ! Trois rois et un ministre de la République française se sont suicidés pour moi !...

-Tu m'a toujours dis que c'était deux sénateurs et un président péruvien ! Intervins Jasper en entrant. Je vis la pauvre infirmière remballer des affaires nécessaires à la toilette et s'en aller.

-Ah peut être eux en plus… Que veux-tu, j'étais irrésistible en ce temps là !

-Mais tu l'es toujours Aro ! Même sans ta perruque et tous ces pots de peinture que tu te mets sur le visage !

Ce dernier souffla en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis il porta son attention sur moi.

-Comment vous vous sentez monsieur Volturi ? Demandais-je poliment.

-C'est lui ? Questionna le malade à son protégé.

-Oui, c'est lui, confirma Jasper, légèrement gêné.

-Comme un cancéreux Edward, répondit Aro. Je suis une vieille chose métastasée. Et ne me dites pas le contraire, j'ai déjà vu le docteur Denali.

-Hé, Aro ! Tu vas aller mieux ! S'exclama Jasper, faussement convaincu.

-Je vais déjà mieux là… c'est mon dernier sursaut de vie avant d'auditionner pour le Grand Patron.

Je me sentais un intrus dans cette pièce. Je voulais m'esquiver dans le couloir, mais la tristesse de Jasper m'en empêcha. Dès que je lui pris la main, il sembla se ressaisir.

-Et qu'est ce que je vais faire moi, si je ne passe plus mon temps à être ton fan numéro un ? Balbutia mon ami en souriant.

-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose à faire avec ton nouvel ami Edward, assura le vieil homme, le regard malicieux.

-Ne me laisse pas…

-C'est trop tard Jasper, je me suis déjà inscrit au concours. Je me suis arrangé avec ce bon docteur Denali.

Je me suis figé quand je compris.

_L'euthanasie est autorisée dans l'état de Washington._

-Soyez là tout les deux à 14h. Et je dis bien tout les deux, insista le vieil homme en me regardant. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un fasse une connerie juste parce qu'il est triste. Maintenant, laissez-moi, je dois préparer ma sortie de tout à l'heure, et il n'y aura pas de rappel cette fois.

Dès que nous sommes rentrés dans la pièce, l'air fut saturé de tristesse, me coupant le souffle. Le docteur Denali nous attendait, au pied du lit d'Aro. Celui-ci sourit faiblement quand son protégé entra.

-Ah, parfait… dit-il faiblement. On va pouvoir commencer. Mon Jasper, prend la feuille sur la tablette.

Quand il la prit, je vis que c'était un poème, assez bizarre.

-Pfff Aro, t'es vraiment un taré tu le sais ça ? Lança le blond, la gorge serrée.

-Eh oui ! C'est ma plus belle composition ! Alors, fais-moi honneur et chante ça sur un air de valse joyeuse, pendant que le monsieur me donne de quoi me faire sentir mieux. Tout passe toujours mieux avec une petite chanson.

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui n'échappa pas au malade.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On a le sens théatral où on ne l'a pas ! Vas-y mon chéri et… à la prochaine, mais le plus tard possible !

Jasper eu un petit rire, et commença à réciter, la voix tremblante :

_Aro c'est là que tu vas mourir_

_Rir, rir, rir_

_Et puis après tu vas pourrir_

_Rir, rir, rir_

_On n'a pas pu te secourir_

_Rir, rir, rir_

_Tu vas encore un peu maigrir_

_Rir, rir, rir_

_Aro entends-tu la rumeur_

_Meur, meur, meur_

_Il paraît qu'Aro se meurt_

_Meurt, meurt, meurt_

_Et dans un concert de clameurs_

_Meurs, meurs, meurs_

_T'iras dans ta dernière demeure_

_Meure, Meure, Meure_

_Tu nous as toujours bien fait rire_

_Rire, rire, rire_

_Là tu ne pourras plus l'ouvrir_

_Rir, rir, rir_

_Tes fans vont encore s'attendrir_

_Rir, rir, rir_

_Puis t'oublieront sans coup férir_

_Rir, rir, rir_

…

-Jasper, il est mort.

_Mort, mort mort…_

-Jasper, je te dis qu'il est mort !

_Mort mort mort…_

-ARRÊTE !

Je le secouais, jusqu'à ce qu'il me regarde.

-Aro est mort.

* * *

><p>Si vous voulez me faire part de votre mécontentementtristesse/colère... c'est par les reviews ! A la prochaine !


	6. Confession

Salut à tous et toutes !

Un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud ! Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ce chapitre ne donnera pas envie de se tirer une balle. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Un film à trouver ici, très facile !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Les semaines suivant la mort d'Aro ont été plus qu'éprouvantes. Jasper ressemblait à un fantôme, l'air hagard, le regard vide. Il ne mangeait quasiment plus et restait assis sur le canapé toute la journée. J'avais réussi à le convaincre d'habiter chez moi, officiellement pour le surveiller s'il allait faire une bêtise, officieusement parce que je ne voulais pas le garder loin de moi. Plus ça allait, plus mes sentiments pour lui grandissaient. Chaque étreinte pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul signifiait un peu plus que la fois d'avant. Maintenant que je connais toute son histoire, je ne veux plus jamais qu'il souffre encore. En effet, la première soirée après la mort d'Aro, il m'a raconté toute sa vie. Son enfance solitaire avec une mère morte en lui donnant la vie et un père atteint de sclérose en plaques. Comment il avait assumé un semblant de vie normale, en aidant son père dans la vie quotidienne. La terrible journée ou son père avait fait une poussée de maladie ou il est resté tétraplégique et qu'on l'avait placé en famille d'accueil. La mort d'Alice. Sa fuite. Sa tentative de suicide, ou il a rencontré Aro. La loi du plus fort entre les différents clans des rues. Le passage à tabac des dealeurs quand il avait refusé de les rejoindre, la nuit ou on s'est rencontré.<p>

Finalement, Jasper se remit doucement. Il commença à s'agiter dans l'appartement, faisant le ménage par-ci par-là, cuisinant de temps en temps. Je lui disais que ce n'était pas la peine, mais il me répondait toujours de la même façon :

-Edward, laisse-moi faire quelque chose de mes dix doigts, sinon je saute par la fenêtre.

Et cette petite routine s'installa ainsi.

Un soir, le téléphone sonna à l'appartement. C'est Jasper qui décrocha :

-Allô ?

….

-C'est Jazz, Bella… Je te passe Edward.

Il me tendit le combiné et retourna briquer la salle de bain, même si je lui disais que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Salut Bella.

-Edward, depuis quand c'est Jazz qui répond à ton téléphone ?

Je soupirais. Autant lui dire la vérité. Ou une partie.

-Il s'est installé chez moi pour le moment. Il vit une période difficile.

-Ah d'accord… Dis-moi, je t'appelais pour te proposer un ciné ce soir, ça te dis ? Jazz peut venir si il veut.

-Je lui demanderai. Tu veux voir quoi ?

-Tu sais, la vieille comédie française sur deux personnes du Moyen-âge qui sont transportés à l'époque actuel. Ils le passent en version anglaise.

-Oh, j'adore ce film !

-Ok, on se retrouve devant le ciné, 20h ?

-Ca marche, à tout à l'heure !

On raccrocha et je me précipitai dans la salle de bain, derrière un Jasper à genoux en train de frotter le sol de la douche.

-Hé Jasper, Bella nous invite au ciné, ça t'intéresse ? Ca t'évitera de faire ta Cendrillon pour ce soir.

Le jeune homme grogna.

-Non merci. J'ai rien à me mettre.

-C'est quoi cette excuse ? Demandais-je franchement. Tu sais très bien que tu peux utiliser ma penderie. C'est quoi la vraie raison ?

Il s'arrêta de frotter et soupira, toujours de dos.

-Parce que tu vas vouloir m'acheter ma place.

-C'est tout ? Parce que je t'offre ta place de ciné, tu ne viens pas ?

-Et parce que tu achètes la bouffe que je mange, tu paies les factures pour l'eau et l'électricité que j'utilise… J'ai l'impression de jouer la parfaite femme au foyer !

Je commençai à pouffer de rire. Il se releva pour me faire face.

-Vraiment Jasper…

-Non, je suis sérieux Edward ! Déclara le blond en haussant le ton. Il faut que je trouve autre chose à faire que de rôder dans ton appart' à traquer la moindre trace de doigts. Et surtout, que je participe aux frais. Je ne suis pas un homme entretenu ! Alors, dès maintenant, on fait une liste de toutes les charges et qu'on réparti en deux parts égales. Dès que j'aurais trouvé un boulot, je te rembourse tout jusqu'au dernier cent' !

Je ne pus me retenir davantage et explosa de rire.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je dis ? Demanda Jasper en posant les poings sur ses hanches.

-Non, vraiment, on dirait une femme au foyer !

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE EDWARD ! Cria le blond en me balançant son éponge dans la figure.

Je le retins par le bras alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain.

-C'est d'accord Jasper, c'est d'accord, dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

Ce dernier se retourna et me regarda avec ses yeux d'une couleur si particulière. Ils exprimaient la victoire, accordé avec le franc sourire dessiné par ses lèvres. Je luis souris à mon tour. Au bout d'un moment ainsi, il les posa sur son bras, toujours entravé par ma main.

Je le relâchai.

-Ce film est génial ! S'exclama Jasper en sortant du cinéma.

-Et encore, tu ne connais pas toutes les subtilités de la version originale ! Prévins-je.

Nous étions tout les trois ravis de la soirée passée dans la salle. Entre deux éclats de rire, on se faisait des remarques débiles sur l'histoire, ou sur le public. En général, sur le couple plus en bas qui a passé le film à se lécher le visage. Chose que j'aurais adoré faire avec Jasper… si on était ensemble… et que Bella ne s'était pas assise entre nous.

C'est alors que je vis un couple sortir du cinéma, et que la connexion se fit :

-Emmett ! Appelais-je.

Ce dernier se retourna, toujours en tenant la main de Rosalie.

-Bonsoir Edward ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es allé voir un film ?

-Oui, oui, je l'ai adoré, mais j'aurai pu mieux suivre le film si les bruits de bouche d'un couple ne me dérangeaient pas toutes les cinq minutes…

Ils eurent la grâce de rougir.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle Rosalie ! Emmett n'arrête pas de me parler de vous !

Cette dernière sourit.

-Je sais, je suis sa seule obsession, et j'adore ça ! Lui aussi m'a parlé de toi, et ne t'avise plus de me vouvoyer, sinon, je t'enferme en cellule pour outrage à agent.

-Je crois qu'on va s'entendre ! Répondis-je en rigolant. Je ne sais pas si tu connais Bella et Jasper…

-Oh oui, le roi et la reine du bal ! S'exclama la blonde, sous les regards gênés des concernés. Vous êtes le plus beau couple que j'ai jamais vu.

-ETIEZ, rectifia Jasper. Ce n'était qu'une mise en scène pour que Bella pêche un plus gros poisson…

-Ca vous dit qu'on aille boire un verre tous ensemble ? On a qu'à aller au _Neuf_ ? Proposa Emmett

Tous approuvèrent, même Jasper. On se dirigea donc vers l'établissement.

-Tu paies, mais je le marquerais sur la liste chuchota le blond à mon oreille.

J'eus un frisson de désir lorsque son souffle chaud passa sur mon oreille. J'ai cru détecter un soupçon de sensualité dans sa voix… Mais je repris contenance rapidement. Je commençais à dérailler si je trouvais cette phrase sexy. Qu'est ce que ça va être s'il me dit « Il est frais mon poisson !»

La soirée passa tranquillement, de bavardages en bavardages. D'une apparence froide lorsqu'elle est en service, Rosalie révéla une personnalité tenace, mais joyeuse. Parfaitement adapté à ce grand enfant d'Emmett.

Quant à moi, j'étais sur le bûcher. Jasper était assis juste à côté de moi, et il était plus beau que jamais, avec l'air de bonheur sur son visage. Il s'entendait parfaitement avec les autres, surtout avec Emmett. Les jeux de mots et provocations fusaient entre eux comme des feux d'artifices. Et j'éprouvais à chaque fois un sentiment de… jalousie ? Oui, de jalousie envers Emmett. Mais l'instant d'après, lui et moi, on avait un micro contact, un effleurement qui m'embrasait de désir. Le tourbillon d'émotions que je ressentais à l'intérieur faisait opposition avec mon calme apparent.

J'eus un moment de répit quand Jasper s'éclipsa aux toilettes. J'essayai de participer à la conversation, mais mes yeux étaient toujours dirigés dans _sa_ direction…

-En tout cas, entendis-je, j'ai jamais vu un mec aussi beau…

_A qui le dis-tu !_

Je me figeais. Je n'avais pas dis ça à voix haute, toujours en train de regarder la porte des toilettes ? La surprise de mes amis me le confirmait.

-Enfin je veux dire… euh…. C'est évident que Jacob est fou de toi Bella…

-Arrête Edward, t'es grillé, coupa Rosalie.

Je m'effondrai sur la table, vaincu. Allez-y, envoyez ! Le bûcher sur lequel j'étais n'était plus aussi agréable maintenant.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les hommes ! S'exclama Emmett, peu discret.

-Bah tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus ! Grinçais-je. Et puis, ce n'est pas LES hommes, c'est juste lui…

Un petit silence passa.

-Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu as résisté à mon corps de rêve ! Souri Bella en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Et donc, vous êtes ensemble ?

-NON ! Il ne le sait même pas ! Et il ne le saura jamais, il n'est pas gay ! Il a eu sa copine Alice… Et puis, je ne suis pas homo non plus… c'est juste lui… lui…

J'étais abattu par la situation.

-Tu devrais le lui dire Edward conseilla Rosalie. Tu serais déjà beaucoup mieux. Les non-dits, c'est pire que tout.

-Ouais… tu as raison… Concédais-je. Mais attendez… Ca ne vous dérange pas que je sois amoureux d'un homme ?

- Que tu sortes avec un homme ou une mamie de 80 ans, tu seras toujours Edward, mon frère, expliqua Bella, en posant sa main sur la mienne.

- Le seul cas ou on te reniera, c'est si tu baises un ornithorynque ! Plaisanta Emmett.

Ce sont sous ces exclamations de dégoût que Jasper revint à la table.

-Emmett, tu as encore fait un sous-entendu dégueulasse ? Demanda Jasper.

-Comme d'habitude ! Embrayais-je. Au fait, ça marche bien ta boutique, Nounours?

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Je commence à avoir du mal à tout gérer.

-Et bien, c'est ton jour de chance ! Jasper recherche un boulot en ce moment !

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Emmett. Je t'embauche dès demain ! Dis moi ton salaire, c'est ok ! Autant de congés que tu veux, des horaires de chômeur… S'il te plaiiiiiiiiit !

Jasper fit mine de réfléchir, pour faire durer le suspens du moment.

-Heu… d'accord !

On se quitta tous sur les coups de minuit. Sur le chemin du retour, je me torturais l'esprit afin de trouver un moyen d'avouer à Jasper mon coup de foudre. Ca me tourmentait. Quant à Jasper, il marchait la tête haute, le sourire aux lèvres, respirant l'air de la nuit avec un plaisir non discutable. Il était heureux.

Lorsque je me couchai, je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six moyens de le dire, et que je le ferais à la prochaine occasion. Ladite occasion arriva quand Jasper vint se coucher dans mon lit, comme tous les soirs, torse nu. Dès que je le vis, je me mis à réciter comme d'habitude dans ma tête tout les os du squelette pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et me jeter sur lui. Celui-ci éteignit la lumière rapidement en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Je mis mes mains derrière la tête, en fixant le plafond. Cinq minutes plus tard…

-Jasper, je crois que je t'aime.

* * *

><p>La suite la semaine prochaine !<p> 


	7. Le début d'une histoire

Mesdames et messieurs bonjour, bienvenue à bord

Avant d'embarquer, veillez à vous munir d'une boîte de mouchoirs et de quelques glaçons. Si le besoin s'en fait ressentir, des issues de secours sont disponibles ici, ici et là.

Bravo à 35nanou qui lors du précédent vol a trouvé "Les Visiteurs" en première. La compagnie a donc dû imposé l'expression **Carpe Diem**. Durant ce vol, vous pourrez vous divertir en cherchant le nom d'une chanson.

Bon vol !

* * *

><p>-On en parle demain.<p>

Sa réponse m'a mise sur le cul. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Je lui déclare mes sentiments, et lui, il veut qu'on en parle plus tard ? J'allais répliquer quand il me devança :

-S'il te plaît Edward…

Je suis alors allé me coucher dans le canapé, en me disant que ça pouvait être pire.

_Il aurait très bien pu me foutre son poing dans la gueule comme un gros homophobe. Mais il me demande un peu de temps. Serais-ce possible que mes sentiments soient partagés ? Ou alors il voulait me ménager pour que je puisse encaisser son refus. Et si c'était pour pouvoir s'enfuir pendant la nuit ? Non, Jazz n'était pas comme ça. De toute façon…_

Ma nuit se passa ainsi, entre espoir et déception. J'ai même rêvé que je demandais en mariage un Jasper en robe de mariée, mais que celui-ci s'enfuyait à dos de ptérodactyle en me criant qu'il préférait les gros insectes velus.

Je me réveillai tôt et prépara un copieux petit-déjeuner. Au moment ou le café finissait de couler, Jasper sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain. Mes entrailles se tordirent d'impatience. J'étais déjà très près de la crise de nerfs à cause d'un certain manque de sommeil. J'en étais déjà à mon troisième bol de café quand Monsieur se décida enfin à venir manger. Un petit « bonjour » ensommeillé me fut adressé, sans qu'il me regarde. Je le laissai prendre son café au lait et ses trois tartines de confiture de fraise en silence, attendant qu'il aborde le sujet.

-Tu pourrais me passer le beurre s'il te plaît ?

Je perdis patience.

-Et toi, tu pourrais répondre à ma déclaration d'hier soir.

Je m'en voulus aussitôt en voyant le regard triste de Jasper. Il baissa les yeux dans son bol de lait en me répondant enfin.

-Ecoute Edward, t'es vraiment sympa, mais…

-Ok, j'ai compris, coupais-je tout de suite pour éviter une scène douloureuse. N'oublie pas de demander un contrat papier à Emmett. Faut que j'y aille.

Et je m'enfuyais littéralement de l'appartement.

/

J'avais passé la pire journée de ma vie. Le refus de Jasper, un mort au bloc des urgences, et un accident de voiture auquel j'ai assisté et aidé. Le chemin jusqu'à chez moi était sans fin. Et là bas, je devrais supporter l'ambiance tendue « je t'aime moi non plus » avec Jasper. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter cette journée ?

Mon téléphone portable sonna.

-Allo ?

-Edward, t'es vraiment un crétin.

-Merci Emmett, mais en quel honneur tu m'insultes ?

-Pour la tête d'enterrement et les yeux rouges de Jasper ce matin. Qu'es ce que tu lui as fait ? Il ne m'a rien dit.

Je soufflai d'énervement.

-J'ai déclaré ma flamme hier soir, mais ce matin il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Je suis parti travailler, point. Résumais-je, jusqu'à ce que le déclic se fasse. Attends, les yeux rouges ?

-Oui Monsieur, les yeux rouges et gonflés, comme s'il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Mais il m'a dit… en fait… je ne l'ai pas laissé finir sa phrase.

-T'as merdé mec.

-Putain, je suis trop con... Il est encore avec toi ?

Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer dans quel état il doit être. J'espérais qu'il n'aille pas faire de bêtises.

-Non, il est parti vers 16h.

Je raccrochais et courus le plus vite possible. Pourvu qu'il soit chez nous ! Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, ce serait chez nous. Notre appartement, notre vie, notre amour !

Je grimpais l'escalier quatre à quatre, manquant de faire tomber Mme Perkins et son roquet.

J'ouvre la porte. Personne.

Merde !

Un mot sur la table.

_Edward, je te remercie de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi jusque là. Tu m'as aidé à faire le deuil d'Alice, d'Aro, d'une partie de ma vie._

_Mais il est temps pour moi de revenir dans la réalité de la rue. Je ne serais pas bon pour toi, Edward. Je porte la poisse, je fais du mal à tous ceux que j'aime. C'est pour ça que pars._

_Parce que oui Edward, je t'aime. Je t'aime assez pour t'éloigner de ma malédiction._

_Jasper_

-Quel idiot ! Jurais-je en balançant la lettre.

Je me ruais dehors, pour partir à la recherche de mon imbécile de mec.

/

Je regarde ma montre. 23h15.

Mais ou es tu Jasper ?

J'avais traversé chaque rue, chaque recoin sombre, chaque centre d'aide aux sans-abris de Seattle. J'ai demandé à tous les SDF que je croisais s'il le connaissait, donné tout l'argent que j'avais sur moi pour persuader quelques récalcitrants. J'avais froid, faim, j'étais fatigué, mais je ne voulais pas abandonner. J'ai besoin de Jasper, et lui aussi, j'en étais sûr.

Enfin, au détour d'une rue, je le vois. Je cours vers lui.

-JASPER !

Il se retourna, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Et il s'enfuit dans la direction opposée. Je le poursuis le plus vite que je peux, mais il est rapide. Je vois la distance entre nous augmenter de plus en plus.

_Non, Jasper, ne me fais pas ça…_

Je pus enfin le rattraper pendant qu'il escaladait un grillage. Je l'agrippe par le col et le tire violemment au sol.

-MAIS PUTAIN JASPER, QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND ?

Il essaye de se relever pour fuir, mais je l'immobilise en m'asseyant sur lui, les poignets enserrés par mes mains.

-Laisse moi partir Edward, j'apporte le malheur, je te ferais du mal…

-C'EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE, ESPECE DE CON ! Hurlais-je à plein poumons.

Cette phrase a le mérite de le figer.

-TU CROIS QUE TU PORTES LA POISSE ? EST CE QUE TU ES RESPONSABLE DE LA MALADIE DE TON PERE OU D'ARO ? TU AS PLANTÉ UNE AIGUILLE DANS LE BRAS D'ALICE ? NON !

-Ca arrivera un jour, tu seras triste à cause de moi…

-Arrête ton disque. Je suis avec toi, tu es avec moi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Carpe Diem, merde !

Sur ce, je l'embrasse.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté comme ça, mais ce fut le meilleur moment de ma vie. Le goût de ses lèvres, la sensation de sa langue dansante avec la mienne m'a fait perdre la notion du temps. Ce n'est qu'au moment ou nous nous sommes arrêtés pour reprendre notre souffle que l'on a pris conscience de notre position et des bosses de nos pantalons. On se releva et on courut en direction de notre appartement, main dans la main.

/

Nous sommes dans ma chambre, assis sur le lit. Toute la fougue de la rue est retombée. Nous sommes hésitants, ne sachant pas comment commencer. Je le prends doucement par le cou, et amène sa bouche vers la mienne. Nos langues commencent une valse timide. On se rapproche l'un de l'autre, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Il caresse doucement mon torse. Je cesse le baiser.

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui ça va, mais je suis un peu stressé… c'est ma première fois avec un garçon.

-Moi aussi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on ira à notre rythme.

Je profite de ce moment pour déboutonner sa chemise lentement, dévoilant ce corps que j'ai tant voulu toucher. Les mains de Jasper, elles, sont passées sous mon T-shirt. Je parsème son torse de baisers, descendant toujours plus bas. Un gémissement de plaisir franchit les lèvres de mon amant. Je m'installe sur lui, pour l'embrasser plus passionnément, ma langue violant littéralement sa bouche. Jasper en profite pour m'ôter mon T-shirt et prodiguer le même châtiment que moi l'instant d'avant. Ses mains agrippent mes fesses, leurs imprimant un mouvement lascif. Nos bassins se frottent sensuellement à travers nos jeans, donnant de la vigueur à nos érections. On se quitte à regret pour se débarrasser de nos pantalons, mais nous gardons nos boxers, comme si nous n'étions pas encore à l'aise avec le fait que nous soyons du même sexe. On se recouche et nous nous embrassons encore.

D'un coup, la main de Jasper passe dans mon sous-vêtement et commence à me caresser. Je commence à gémir, et contre-attaque en faisant de même. Je souris en voyant son visage exprimer du plaisir, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, laissant passer un soupir d'extase. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi excité de ma vie en voyant cette expression. L'instant d'après, ses yeux s'ouvrent et ses lèvres se ruent sur ma bouche. Puis, Jasper commença à descendre dans mon cou, passant sa langue sur ma poitrine, mes tétons, mes abdos… Je l'arrête au moment ou je comprends ce qu'il veut faire.

-Jasper, si tu n'en as pas envie, tu n'es pas obligé…

-Arrête de dire des conneries et profite !

Il enlève mon boxer, et rapproche sa tête de mon sexe. Son souffle chaud me fait perdre la tête. Il commence à jouer avec le bout de la langue sur ma longueur. Je suis à la limite de l'explosion, je repousse les limites du plaisir à chaque action de Jasper. Puis enfin, il me prend en bouche.

Si j'avais pris mon pied toutes mes expériences précédentes, alors j'étais au paradis du Septième Ciel. Ses va-et vient, ses jeux de langue, ses lèvres, sa main sur mes boules… Je suis largué dans un océan de plaisir. Je ne respire plus, je ne sais plus ou je suis, qui je suis, ce que je fais… je suis seulement conscient de la bouche de Jasper sur ma bite. Dans un sursaut de raison, je fais basculer ce Dieu en arrière, et prend sa place. Dans un mouvement rapide, je fonds sur sa queue.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je fais, mais je m'applique. J'essaye de refaire ce que j'ai aimé que Jasper me fasse, et apparemment, ça marche. Les yeux fermés, la respiration hachée, il n'arrête pas de jurer.

-Putain Edward… Mmmm, bordel c'est trop bon, putain… oh putain de merde…

Je finis par remonter en lui léchant le corps jusqu'à sa bouche. On s'embrasse, tout en frottant nos sexes l'un contre l'autre par des mouvements de hanches.

-Tu… tu veux faire plus ? Demande anxieusement Jasper.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ça avant. L'idée était floue dans mon esprit.

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas prêt je pense.

-Moi non plus, mais ça c'est déjà bien, rigole doucement Jasper.

J'accentue mes roulements de hanches, et Jasper se fige en gémissant. D'un coup, il agrippe mes fesses et impose son rythme. Il me fait rouler et monte sur moi, nous masturbant tout les deux. Très vite, je n'en peux plus.

-Jasper… Jasper, je vais…

-Moi aussi…

Il accélère ses mouvements. D'un coup, une vague de plaisir sans nom me submerge. Je crie à plein poumons en me libérant, ainsi que Jasper. Je n'avais jamais joui avec autant de puissance. La semence recouvre mon corps. On reste un moment haletants, à contempler le visage de l'autre plein de béatitude.

Sans un mot, on se relève pour se nettoyer quelque peu, puis nous allons nous recoucher, enlacés dans un cocon d'amour.

* * *

><p>Ca vous a plu ? C'est mon premier lemon, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, en mal comme en bien !<p> 


	8. Maman, Carlisle, Bella

Veuillez m'excusez de n'avoir pas respecté notre rendez vous habituel, mais le délai est toujours bon ! Comme excuse, je peux juste dire que je suis à une période de ma vie ou les changements sont importants. Donc, voilà !

Bravo à Slakware, qui a trouvé "Je t'aime, moi non plus" de Gainsbourg. J'ai eu à placer le mot "pompeusement". Ici, ce sera juste le nom de la chanson dont les paroles figurent dans le chapitre

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>La première chose que je note ce matin, c'est que je suis heureux. Un grand soleil projette sa lumière dans ma chambre, illuminant <em>son<em> corps dénudé, _son_ visage, _sa_ barbe naissante qui lui donne l'air terriblement sexy. L'odeur de sa peau m'enivrait complètement, me collant un immense sourire sur mes lèvres. J'entendais le rythme calme et régulier de sa respiration. Son bras reposait sur mon torse, me transmettant sa chaleur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau offerte à ma vue, sans le réveiller. Un baiser sur sa bouche tentatrice, et je me levai pour mettre un boxer et préparer un petit déjeuner au lit.

Je me mis donc au travail en mettant mon Ipod sur mes enceintes, au niveau le plus bas, tout en chantonnant et mouvant mon corps au rythme de la musique. Je ne pouvais pas croire au bonheur que je ressentais, c'était indescriptible et sans limite. Je voulais le crier à la fenêtre, placarder des affiches partout disant « Je suis heureux, j'aime Jasper ! »…

Ma réflexion fut interrompue quand je sentis des mains se poser sur mes hanches et un souffle dans mon cou.

-Bonjour… dit une voix ensommeillée trop sexy pour être humaine.

Je me retournai et embrassa Jasper. Puis je m'esquivai pour continuer de préparer le repas. Sinon, j'allais profiter de lui immédiatement sur le comptoir. Ce qui ne serait pas désagréable…

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, pour t'apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit.

-Ah, raté… mais je préfère te voir près de moi que d'être servi comme un roi.

-Dans ce cas, mets toi au travail et fais les crêpes, rigolais-je. Je ne vais pas te taper tout le boulot !

On se mit donc au travail, en musique. Jasper faisait les chansons anglaises, tandis que je faisais les françaises. Bien que l'accent de Jasper soit irrésistible quand il essayait de me piquer les répliques.

Et vint cette chanson.

I can give a voice, bred with rythms and soul  
>The heart of a Welsh boy who's lost his home<br>Put it in harmony , let the words ring  
>Carry your thoughts in the song we sing<br>Je te donne mes notes, je te donne mes mots  
>Quand ta voix les emporte a ton propre tempo<br>Une épaule fragile et solide a la fois  
>Ce que j'imagine et ce que je crois<p>

Je te donne toutes mes différences  
>Tous ces défauts qui sont autant de chance<br>On sera jamais des standards des gens bien comme il faut  
>Je te donne ce que j'ai ce que je vaux<p>

La préparation du repas commença à ne plus ressembler à rien lorsque je pris une cuillère en bois et à l'utiliser comme micro et Jasper les casseroles comme batterie.

I can give you the force of my ancestral pride  
>The well to go on when I'm hurt deep inside<br>Whatever the feeling, whatever the way  
>It helps me to go on from day to day<br>Je te donne nos doutes et notre indicible espoir  
>Les questions que les routes ont laissées dans l'histoire<br>Nos filles sont brunes et l'on parle un peu fort  
>Et l'humour et l'amour sont nos trésors<p>

Je te donne toutes mes différences,  
>Tous ces défauts qui sont autant de chance<br>On sera jamais des standards des gens bien comme il faut  
>Je te donne ce que j'ai ce que je vaux<p>

Notre délire fut stoppé quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je laissai Jasper à son solo de guitare avec son fouet de cuisine. J'ouvris la porte pour me retrouver face à ma vieille voisine du dessus toute en robe de chambre et bigoudis, avec sa saleté de clébard dans les bras.

-Madame Perkins, que me vaux cette visite matinale ?

-Monsieur Masen, d'habitude vous êtes un voisin très discret, mais ce matin, votre raffut a failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque. Mon petit Hector est tout chamboulé…

-Oh, veuillez m'excuser cher Hector m'excusais-je pompeusement au chienchien à sa mémère. Mais Madame Perkins, pourquoi commencer cette magnifique journée par une note aussi dérangeante ? Il fait beau, le soleil brille, les petits oiseaux chantent… Oublions cette tentative d'homicide involontaire et retournons à notre bonne humeur ! Bonne journée Madame Perkins !

Et je lui claquai la porte au nez et retournai à mon délire de cuisine.

I can give you my voice, bred with rythm and soul,  
>Je te donne mes notes , je te donne ma voix<br>The songs that i love, and the stories i've told  
>Ce que j'imagine et ce que je crois<br>I can make you feel good even when i'm down  
>Les raisons qui me portent et ce stupide espoir<br>My force is a platform that you can climb on  
>Une épaule fragile et forte a la fois<p>

Je te donne, je te donne tout ce que je vaux, ce que je suis, mes dons,  
>Mes défauts, mes plus belles chances, mes différences<p>

Nous finîmes la chanson à fond en hurlant et en sautant sur place. Il fallait bien transmettre un peu de bonheur à notre voisine…

/

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Jasper, en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Je lui répondis avec enthousiasme :

-Et bien, je te présente à mes parents ! Ce soir !

Il recracha d'un coup tout le jus d'orange qu'il buvait.

-QUOI ?

-T'inquiètes pas, tu les as vus, ils sont cool ! Rassurais-je.

- Ca risque pas de faire un peu trop non ? Un fils qui annonce son homosexualité et présente son mec en une fois… Je veux vivre moi !

-Bon, bon, d'accord… Je leur dit d'abord pour moi, et ensuite, je te présente ! Mais tu te fais des idées, ils sont très ouverts d'esprit !

-Ouais ouais, mais quand c'est leur fils, ça change tout… Prévins Jasper.

Mon regard se posa sur l'horloge de la cuisine.

-Purée, je vais être en retard ! Paniquai-je. Je suis pas lavé, pas rasé, pas habillé…

-Oh, ils peuvent tolérés un petit retard quand même, Mr-j'arrive-toujours-un-quart-d'heure-en-avance, dis Jasper en m'entraînant sur ses genoux.

-Jasper, s'il te plaît… balbutiais-je, troublé par notre proximité et la chaleur de son corps.

- Si tu es voué au septième cercle de l'Enfer pour un simple retard, autant te damner avec application… murmura-t-il en embrassant mon cou.

Alea Jacta est !

/

La soirée s'était déroulée sans problèmes. Esmée a contrôlé son impatience le mieux qu'elle pouvait. En effet, c'était vraiment exceptionnel que je vienne dîner un soir de semaine. Elle savait donc que j'avais quelque chose à annoncer. Les autres membres de la famille faisaient comme s'ils ne le savaient pas.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si facile que ça. Même si je savais que le fait que Jasper soit un homme ne leur poserait aucun problème, le plus dur était de crever l'abcès. Alors, j'ai pris une grande inspiration, je me suis levé et cette phrase est sortie toute seule.

-Maman, Carlisle, Bella… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un !

-Bravo mon chéri ! S'exclama ma mère en tapant des mains. Dis-moi tout : comment elle s'appelle, comment elle est, elle travaille dans quoi ?...

Je l'écoutai débiter ses questions à la vitesse de la lumière. Je finis par interrompre son torrent de questions en trois mots.

-Il s'appelle Jasper.

Silence sous les regards des parents.

-En fait, vous le connaissez déjà, c'était le cavalier de Bella au bal.

Toujours silence.

-Mais dites quelque chose ! Vous me stressez à ne rien dire…

Ce fut Bella qui brisa le mutisme général.

-Ah bah enfin ! Je suis contente pour vous !

-Tu savais ? Demanda Carlisle

-Officiellement depuis une semaine, mais je m'en doutais en les voyant ensemble la première fois.

-Mais… tu es sûr ? Questionna ma mère.

-Bah oui maman, sinon je ne t'en parlerais pas ! Répondis-je d'une voix faussement assurée.

-C'est… c'est surprenant…

-Oh Carlisle, sois pas vieux jeu, il aime quelqu'un, c'est bien, peu importe que ce soit il ou elle !

-Oui, oui bien sûr, je n'ai rien contre toi Edward ni contre l'homosexualité …

-Maman, ça va ?

Ma mère était blanche et immobile, le regard dans le vague. Bien sûr, elle imaginait un autre avenir pour son fils unique… Elle sortit enfin de ses pensées.

-Ou…, ça va mon chéri.

Mais je ne me laissa pas convaincre.

-Si tu as des questions à me poser, des choses à dire, je suis ouvert à toutes éventualités.

-Ca va mon poussin… Tu es mon fils, et tu es comme tu es. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Et à ces mots, elle vint me serrer dans ces bras, me libérant du stress de la situation. Je demanderais quand même à Carlisle de lui parler de l'association PFLAG , au cas où…

-Donc, quand est ce que tu nous le présentes dans les formes ce Jasper ? Demanda Carlisle.

/

Lorsque je rentrais à l'appartement, Jasper m'interrogea prudemment.

-Alors, ça c'est bien passé ?

Je le regardais avec un grand sourire.

-Ils veulent te rencontrer samedi midi.

Jasper poussa deux exclamations. La première de joie, la deuxième d'inquiétude.

-Tu l'as dit. Prépare-toi à la torture du repas maternel. Tu devras tout manger, et ton assiette ne sera jamais vide. Tu mangeras tellement et tellement bien que tu feras moins attention aux questions-pièges familiales. Bonne chance pour cette mission monsieur Withlock.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Dites moi en review !<p> 


	9. Cartes sur table

Salut à tous et toutes !

Bravo à LalyBlue, qui a donné en première "Je te donne" de J J Goldman et comme défi "gyrophare". Ici, il faudra me donner le nom de l'artiste de la chanson nommée (comment ça je ne me casse pas la tête ? Oui, j'avoue, mais c'est mon jeu, mes règles ! Et puis c'est tout !)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Le fameux samedi arriva enfin. Je pouvais voir le stress de Jasper augmenter de jour en jour à la décomposition de son visage. J'essayais de le détendre le plus possible, de toutes les manières possibles, mais…<p>

-Ca va ? Je suis bien habillé ? La cravate, ça ne fait pas trop ?

Je soupirai.

-Mais oui Jasper, tu es très bien ! Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne t'avaient jamais vu !

-Oui, mais la dernière fois, je sortais avec leur fille, et maintenant c'est avec leur fils ! Comment tu réagirais toi ?

Je l'embrassai pour l'aider à se calmer, ce qui marche souvent.

-Tout va bien se passer, je serai avec toi, ainsi que Bella. S'ils veulent te démembrer et t'immoler sur un bûcher, je les en empêcherai.

Il rigola, un peu plus détendu.

-On devrait y aller, n'oublies pas le bouquet de fleurs.

/

-Tu es prêt ?

-C'est parti.

J'ouvris la porte et on rentra dans l'arène. Il flottait dans l'air une délicieuse odeur de cuisine, tandis qu'un fond sonore de « It's a man's world » se faisait entendre.

-On est là ! Criais-je.

Ma mère sortit de la cuisine en enlevant son tablier, accompagné de son compagnon.

-Maman, Carlisle, voici Jasper ! Présentais-je dans les formes.

- Bonjour Jasper ! Mais… ce n'était pas Jazz avant ? Salua mon beau-père en lui serrant la main.

-Euh, Hem… c'est un surnom dont j'ai du mal à me séparer. Mais appelez moi comme vous préférez, bégayait mon homme. Oh, ceci est pour vous Madame Masen.

Esmée pris le bouquet et le sentis.

-De l'acacia, de l'agérate et des sabots de Vénus, un assemblage peu commun…commenta ma mère. Vous vous y connaissez en horticulture ?

-Mon père avait la fièvre du jardinage. J'ai un peu partagé sa passion.

-Dans ce cas, nous parlons le même langage. Je vais les mettre dans un vase.

Jasper m'avait expliqué la signification des fleurs composant le bouquet. Le sabot de Vénus est un compliment sur la beauté de son destinataire, l'agérate est une marque de confiance et de respect et l'acacia symbolise le désir de plaire. Il a marqué un point.

-Venez vous installez dans le salon, nous serons plus à l'aise.

Jasper expira doucement. La première épreuve est passée. Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé, tandis que Carlisle allait au placard à alcools.

-Bella travaille encore ? Demandais-je.

-Elle est partie chercher du pain en ville, la machine de ta mère est en panne. Tu rates quelque chose Jasper, rien ne vaut le pain maison !

Le concerné sourit un peu, tendu comme un arc. Je lui caressai le dos pour le détendre.

-Qu'est ce que vous prendrez comme apéritif les garçons ?

-Un pastis pour moi commandais-je.

-Moi aussi s'il vous plaît.

Carlisle nous servit et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Jasper prit immédiatement son verre et but une gorgée. Il changea soudain de couleur, et avala difficilement.

-Jasper… il faut diluer avec de l'eau avant de boire.

Celui-ci versa de l'eau dans un autre verre et le but d'une traite, alternant un teint blanc et rouge plus vite qu'un gyrophare.

-Excusez-moi, pardon… je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool… pas que je n'en ai jamais bu mais… enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que…

-Détends-toi Jasper, on ne va pas te manger ! Rassura Carlisle.

Quelques banalités plus tard…

-Je suis rentrée ! Claironna la voix de Bella.

-Parfait, le déjeuner est prêt ! Venez-vous mettre à table.

Esmée s'était surpassée. Œufs meurettes, friands aux fruits de mer, coq au champagne… Je ne l'avais jamais vu se démener autant pour un seul repas. Et comme prévu, elle resservait Jasper dès qu'il avalait une bouchée. Les conversations étaient légères, sans rapport avec notre nouvelle relation, jusqu'au dessert.

-Je vais chercher la vosgienne, déclara Esmée en allant à la cuisine.

-Je ne peux plus rien avaler, sinon je vais exploser ! Vous êtes une trop bonne cuisinière pour ma santé ! Plaisanta Jasper à l'adresse de ma mère. C'est quoi une vosgienne ?

-C'est juste un genre de gâteau français avec plusieurs couches de génoise au chocolat, des framboises, le tout recouvert de chantilly et de copeaux de chocolat. Très léger. Une merveille ! Expliqua Bella, sous le regard affolé de mon homme.

La tête de Jasper en voyant arriver l'énorme plat était hilarante. Le regard résigné sur sa part considérable l'était encore plus.

-Ca à l'air délicieux Mme Masen…

-Merci Jasper. Mais, on ne t'a pas trop entendu pendant le repas. Parle-nous de toi, répondit ma mère.

-Oh, et bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire…

-Mais si, par exemple, d'où viens-tu ?

-Houston, Texas, madame.

-Tes parents sont là bas, ou ils sont à Seattle ?

-Maman, s'il te plait…, intervins-je.

-Non Edward, ça va, autant qu'ils sachent tout de moi. Ma mère est morte, et je ne sais pas si mon père est toujours en vie, j'ai perdu contact avec lui.

-Pourquoi « toujours en vie » ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Scléroses en plaques, on m'a mis dans une famille d'accueil quand il a fait une crise le laissant tétraplégique il y a plusieurs années.

Ses yeux étaient baissés, fixant ses mains jointes. Je lui en pris une pour lui communiquer de la force.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas faire revenir de mauvais souvenirs, s'excusa Esmée.

-Non, ça va Madame Masen.

-Mais… comment tu es arrivé jusqu'à Seattle ? Demanda timidement Bella, ne voulant pas rouvrir de vieux souvenirs.

Jasper expira douloureusement, essayant de garder le contrôle.

-Ma petite amie a fait une overdose, ça a été la goutte d'eau en trop, j'ai fugué.

Un silence de mort était tombé sur la table.

-Excusez-moi, je vais prendre l'air… prévins mon homme en se levant, la voix tremblante.

Il sortit dans le jardin, suivi de près par Bella. Quant à moi, je jetai un regard colérique sur mes parents.

-Merci beaucoup maman !

-Je ne le savais pas, calme toi Edward !

-Et vous vous êtes rencontrés comment tout les deux? Interrogea simplement Carlisle.

-Vous voulez tout savoir ? OK ! Quand je l'ai rencontré, Jasper était un clochard en train de se faire tabasser par des dealeurs énervés à cause de son refus de travailler pour eux… répondis-je, légèrement énervé.

-Oh mon Dieu… murmura Esmée.

- Au début, il ne voulait pas que je le soigne, je l'ai quand même emmené à mon appartement ou il est resté pour la nuit en observation. Mais il s'est enfui pendant la nuit. Plus tard, on s'est recroisés, je l'ai invité à manger un morceau, et voilà !

-Le pauvre… Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'une vie pouvait être aussi dure…

-Edward, tu es sûr que… qu'il ne profite pas de toi pour se sortir de la rue ? Osa Carlisle.

-Je ne me poserai jamais la question. J'ai confiance en Jasper. Mais vous, si vous doutez de lui, allez vérifier ! John Withlock, et Alice Brandon, ce sont les noms de son père et sa petite amie.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ?

Le regard de ma mère débordait d'affection.

-Oui maman, autant que vous tous.

-Alors, je veux qu'il vienne le plus souvent possible ! J'ai besoin d'aide pour le jardin !

C'est à ce moment que Bella revint avec Jasper. Ma mère arriva devant lui.

-Viens à la maison quand tu veux, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Hem Hem, toussota Carlisle. Pas tout à fait.

-Papa ! S'offusqua Bella.

Mais l'atmosphère avait changé, dans un ton plus léger.

-Ah oui ! Le point le plus important : Tu fais de la musique ?

Jasper était interloqué.

-Heu, je jouais de la guitare étant plus jeune, mais c'était il y a très longtemps…

-Oh ! Un peu d'exercice pour tes doigts, et c'est bon ! Pour ça, Edward pourra te prêter son instrument personnel… insinua Bella, d'un regard pervers.

J'étais rouge de honte, et toute la famille se moquait.

/

-Ca ne s'est pas trop mal passé finalement ! Concluais-je en descendant du métro.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais je vais devoir m'entraîner dur pour évacuer les kilos que j'ai pris avec ce repas !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'aider à te dépenser… Dis-je en me rapprochant pour l'embrasser.

Mais Jasper m'arrêta. Il fixait quelque chose derrière moi, le regard effrayé. Je me retournai et me figeai à mon tour.

Les dealeurs de cette fameuse nuit nous regardaient.

* * *

><p>Reviewez maintenant !<p>

A la semaine prochaine !


	10. Tensions

Salut !

Voilà une suite qui doit être attendue je crois... ^^

Bravo à LalyBlue, qui m'a donnée "fer à repasser" à placer. Ici, il s'agira de me dire le titre de la chanson d'origine qui a servie à _ pour faire ce qu'il a fait... C'est clair non ? Vous comprendrez quand vous lirez (je ne voulais pas vous spoilez).

Au fait, merci de suivre mon histoire, au 10ème chapitre, déjà 72 reviews, c'est énorme pour moi (je n'ose pas me comparer à certaines histoires qui ont plus de 500, que dis-je, 1000 reviews !)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>-Tiens tiens tiens, mais c'est notre ami Jazz… S'exclama la rousse d'un air mauvais.<p>

Le groupe se dirigea vers nous d'un pas menaçant. Jasper passa devant moi d'un mouvement alerte. Mais je bougeais à côté de lui. J'étais prêt à leur botter le cul une fois de plus si nécessaire.

-Je vois qu'on possède de nouveaux vêtements dis donc…

-Hunter, Secret, Dreadlocks… répondit maussadement mon homme.

-On t'a attendu la nuit dernière, tu n'es pas venu ! Harangua ledit Hunter.

-J'avais autre chose à faire, prétendis Jasper en essayant de les esquiver. Ravi de vous avoir revu. Salut !

-Tu joues à quoi là ? Tu ne te souviens pas de ton contrat ? Explosa Hunter.

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

_Je n'aime pas ça._

-J'ai changé d'avis.

-Jasp… Jazz, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Demandais-je.

-C'est rien Eddy… viens, on s'en va !

-Ton petit copain ne t'as rien dit, princesse ? Lança Dreadlocks d'un ton amusé.

Je vis rouge et l'empoigna par le col.

-Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça, et tu auras une place de choix dans un harem en tant qu'eunuque c'est clair ?

Un des wagons s'immobilisa devant nous et je relâchai l'autre connard.

-C'est mignon, Jazz a trouvé l'amooooour… railla Hunter.

-Ton boy-friend a signé un contrat qui l'oblige à travailler pour nous. S'il refuse, nous emploierons tous les moyens possibles pour le faire respecter son engagement, expliqua Secret. Réfléchis bien Jazz, maintenant que tu as quelque chose à perdre.

Au moment ou Jasper allait sauter sur eux, je le tirais par le bras dans le wagon, qui se referma instantanément, et démarra sur le regard furieux des dealeurs. On descendit à la station suivante.

-Jasper, c'est vrai tout ça ?

Il baissa le regard, avouant par le silence.

-Je croyais que tu ne travailleras jamais pour eux… déclarais-je.

-C'était quand je m'étais enfui de chez toi, quand tu m'as repoussé à tort. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais au plus bas. Je ne supportais plus tout ce malheur autour de moi. Alors, je suis allé les voir, j'ai signé un bout de papier. Après, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre le moment ou ils me donneraient une livraison à faire, que j'aurais utilisé pour partir comme Alice. Mais tu m'as retrouvé avant, heureusement.

J'assimilais la nouvelle avec mauvaise grâce.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

-Je pensais que ça n'avais aucune importance. Quel pourcentage de chances j'avais de les retrouver ?

Il marquait un point.

-Ouais… espérons qu'ils lâcheront l'affaire. Sinon, je les retrouverai et leurs pèterai la face avec la première chose que j'aurai sous la main, que ce soit une peluche ou un fer à repasser.

Et nous éclatâmes de rire.

-Allez, on va être en retard à la soirée karaoké !

/

J'aurais voulu être garagiste

Pour réparer toutes les autos

Ou quand le pneu d'un cycliste

A besoin d'un coup de piston

J'aurais voulu être anesthésiste

Pour que les gens fassent bien dodo…

J'aurais voulu être naturiste

Pour faire un perchoir aux petits oiseaux…

Le karaoké ovationna Emmett quand il eu finit sa chanson. Après avoir bien frimé sur la scène, il vint nous rejoindre.

-Bravo Emmett, quel talent de compositeur ! Félicitais-je.

-Merci, merci, vous pouvez vous agenouiller et me vénérer…

La bande éclata de rire en voyant le grand brun crâner autant. Mais Jasper le calma instantanément.

-En tout cas, si tu étais naturiste, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'oiseaux qui pourraient s'installer sur ton perchoir…

Emmett vira rouge de honte, mais repris vite confiance.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais blondinet ? Tu ne l'as jamais vu…

-Oh, tu sais ce qu'on dit Emmett : Grande gueule, petite…

-Eh bien, je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle. Tout ça parce que tu veux la voir et me mettre dans ton lit…

-Euh, non merci, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut chez moi… répliqua Jasper en se collant à moi. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas moi qui a lancé l'idée du lit… intéressé par l'expérience ?

Le brun se vautra dans le canapé en enlaçant Rosalie.

-Désolé, je suis pas intéressé par les pédés…

Je bondis sur mes pieds.

-T'as dis quoi là ?

-Emmett… avertit gravement Rosalie

Emmett ne compris pas ma réaction et continua de parler.

-Quoi ? J'ai dis que les tapettes, c'est pas mon truc.

Je vis rouge et empoigna le brun par le col en le levant.

-Edward !

Mais je n'entendis rien des protestations de mes amis.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suce la queue de mon copain que je ne peux pas te défoncer ta grande gueule ! Utilise encore ce genre de mots devant moi, et je t'arrache les couilles et te les fait bouffer ! C'est clair ?

Je le repoussai sur le canapé et pris ma veste.

-Jasper, on s'en va !

Je ne l'attendis pas et sorti du bar en rogne. Jasper finit par me rejoindre dans la rue.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Tu sais bien qu'Emmett est… enfin, c'est Emmett !

-Tu as vu comment il parle des homos ? Tu ne t'es pas senti insulté ?

-D'accord, je n'étais pas heureux que ce soit sorti de sa bouche, mais ta réaction a été démesurée !

-Démesurée ? C'est de l'homophobie !

-Oh, tout de suite les grands mots… Laisse-moi te poser une question : Est-ce qu'Emmett a été UNE seule fois désobligeant envers toi sur ta sexualité ?

-Non, cédais-je.

L'air frais me fit du bien. Ca me permit de réfléchir.

-En fait, il a été très ouvert quand il s'en est aperçu.

-Et avec ça, tu le traite d'homophobe ?

Je réalisai ma bêtise.

-Je suis désolé. La journée a été éprouvante, avec mes parents, tes dealeurs… alors quand je l'ai entendu dire ces mots, j'ai pété un câble.

-Je comprends… mais c'est à Emmett d'entendre ces excuses.

-Je l'appellerai en rentrant.

Nous marchâmes le reste du chemin en silence, jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble.

-Mais dis moi, déclara soudain Jasper, ça a été notre première dispute ?

Je le regardai un moment sans comprendre.

-On s'est déjà engueulés avant…

-Oui, mais pas en tant que couple officiel, expliqua mon homme.

Le chemin se fit dans ma tête.

-En effet, mais on n'est pas encore totalement raccommodé…

-Il va falloir se réconcilier pour de vrai alors… sourit Jasper en se rapprochant doucement.

-Attends au moins d'être dans le lit. Je ne suis pas sûr que les voisins apprécient de nous découvrir dans la cage d'escalier en train de faire l'amour.

Nous rentrâmes dans l'appartement, le répondeur était en train d'enregistrer un message. C'était la voix d'Emmett.

-… Désolé, le répondeur s'est arrêté pour la troisième fois. Je suis désolé Edward, je ne voulais pas t'insulter, t'es un de mes meilleurs potes, pardonne moi. Je ne dirais plus jamais ces mots, et je réduirai en bouillie toutes les personnes qui oseront dire ça. J'accepterai n'importe quelle punition pour mériter ton pardon…

Je cessai son discours en décrochant.

-Emmett, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça…

-Edward ! Non, c'est moi, j'ai parlé comme un imbécile…

-Arrête, je suis coupable de ce bazar, c'est moi…

-Mais non, c'est ma faute…

Jasper surgit derrière moi et s'empara du téléphone.

-Emmett, tu as le pardon d'Edward, Edward, tu as le pardon d'Emmett ! Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas Edward, amène ton joli petit cul dans le lit que l'on puisse forniquer comme des bêtes, pendant que je conseille à Emmett de ne pas rappeler encore une fois, sinon c'est moi qui lui fais bouffer ses couilles demain matin à la première heure !

Et il raccrocha. J'étais cloué sur place. Le voir aussi autoritaire m'émoustilla au plus au point.

-J'adore quand tu es si dominant ! Avouais-je, les étoiles dans les yeux.

Jasper sourit un peu, et retrouva son aura aussitôt.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit Edward ? Va dans le lit et déshabille toi, ou tu recevras une fessée !

Je souris en m'inclinant, jouant le jeu.

-Oui Maître, bien Maître…

* * *

><p>J'attends vos reviews !<p>

Si vous êtes intrigué par la toute fin de ce chapitre sur la domination et le "Maître", je vous conseille de lire "Le demi-frère", écrit par CoeurdeGael. Une fic que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à lire (Edward/Jasper, Rating M largement mérité, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'aime ^^)

A la semaine prochaine !


	11. Homme, sweet homme

Désolé, désolé, désolé !

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, le temps file à une vitesse, et je n'arrive plus à trouver le temps d'écrire ! Un chapitre plus court que d'habitude, mais qui devrait vous plaire !

Je devais placer le mot "termite" ici. Pas de défi pour cette fois.

Promis, j'essaie de me rattraper ! Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillai paisiblement. Je repensai à cette nuit, ou Jasper et moi avions passé un cap.<p>

_Lentement, nous caressions l'autre, debout, effleurant chaque parcelle de peau. Ses doigts traçaient un sillon de désir brûlant, infligeant une douce torture à mon cou, mon dos, mon torse, puis mon dos… Tout mes sens étaient en éveil. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand il agrippa mes fesses fermement et me plaquait le bassin contre le sien. Sa langue, ses lèvres dominaient les miennes, imposant ses règles. Je me laissais faire, alangui par tant de plaisir. Lorsqu'il cessa son traitement, je grognai de frustration. Mais les mots qu'il prononça m'électrisèrent._

_-Edward, suce-moi !_

_Son ton autoritaire me rendit encore plus excité. Je descendis doucement sur mes genoux, léchant avec application la ligne de sa gorge à son nombril. Son sexe tendu devant mon visage exhalait une odeur de virilité irrésistible. Puis je me mis à le sucer délicatement. Jasper grogna en mouvant légèrement son bassin. J'accentuais la pression de mes lèvres autour de sa verge, en accélérant mon rythme. Jasper pris ma tête et fixant la marche à suivre. Mes mains caressaient ses boules, les malaxant doucement, tout en se saisissant parfois des fesses de mon amant._

_D'un coup, il me releva et me poussa sur le lit._

_-Ne bouge plus ! ordonna-t-il en venant sur moi._

_Il prit mon sexe entre ses mains et commença à me branler. Je me cramponnai aux draps comme si ma santé mentale en dépendait. Puis, en continuant son manège, il laissa aller sa langue sur le haut de ma queue. Tout à coup, il m'engloutit et me pompa fermement. Un long râle de plaisir franchit mes lèvres à ce moment là. Mais j'en voulais plus. Je voulais Jasper entièrement. Je voulais qu'il le fasse._

_-Jasper… Jas… s'il te plaît… fais-le._

_Celui-ci cessa son supplice buccal. Mais il continua sa manipulation en me demandant :_

_-Tu es sûr ?_

_-Je le veux._

_Jasper descendit alors sur mes boules, puis sur mon entrée, qu'il lécha avec application. Je fus surpris d'apprécier cette action à cet endroit… Je n'arrivais plus à raisonner convenablement. Je réalisais ce que j'allais faire, mais je m'en fichais. J'aimais Jasper. Ca ne pouvait qu'être bon, venant de Jasper. Ca ne devait pas faire si mal que ça…_

_Mon amant commença à glisser un doigt dans mon trou. Ca allait, j'étais détendu. Puis un autre, je sens l'intrusion, mais ça ne fait pas mal, je me concentrais sur la main de Jasper qui continuait à aller et venir sur mon membre. Il prit un peu plus de temps avant de glisser un troisième doigt. Là, c'était inconfortable._

_-Désolé…_

_-Ca va, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, le rassurais-je._

_Lorsqu'il me jugea préparé, il revint m'embrasser tendrement._

_-Tu as ce qu'il faut ?_

_Je me penchai sur le côté et sorti du tiroir un préservatif et une bouteille. Je lui installai moi-même la protection et le lubrifiant, ce qu'il apprécia. Puis, il mit mes jambes sur ces épaules et entra en moi._

_J'avoue que ce n'était pas le top. Mais le regard de Jasper me fit oublier la douleur. Je me focalisais sur ses pectoraux, dont je ne me lassais jamais de caresser. Les assauts étaient prudents. Tous ces muscles étaient en action. Une goutte de transpiration dévalait sur sa gorge. Jasper semblait sur une autre planète, les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte laissant passer des soupirs de plaisir. Quant à moi, je commençais à prendre mon pied. L'accélération des coups de butoir de Jasper me donnait des sensations inimaginables que j'exprimais en grognements et gémissements. Jusqu'au moment où il toucha un point spécial qui me fit crier._

_-Haaan, Jasper, comme ça vas –y…_

_Celui-ci s'exécuta avec vigueur. Je ne savais plus ou j'étais, qui j'étais, seul comptait le sexe de Jasper en moi. Je ne pus subir longtemps ce traitement et explosai sur moi. Jasper suivit l'instant d'après. Il s'affala sur moi après avoir retiré le condom._

_-Alors ? Demanda-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras._

_-C'était géant. On recommence quand tu veux._

_Je sentis instantanément la bite de Jasper se réveiller contre moi, ce qui réveilla la mienne aussitôt. Le regard coquin de Jasper transmis sa pensée._

_-Ah, les avantages de la jeunesse…déclarais-je en me jetant sur ses lèvres._

_/_

Je jette un coup d'oeil sur Jasper. Il est réveillé, l'air songeur, le regard sur le plafond.

-Bonjour… murmurais-je.

-Bonjour mon cœur, répondit-il sans me regarder.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si si, ça va…

Mais je n'étais pas convaincu pour deux sous.

-Jasper, je sais quand quelque chose te torture l'esprit. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il daigna tourner les yeux et me caressa la joue.

-Tu n'as rien fait, tu es parfait Edward…

-Alors quoi ? Insistais-je.

-Je pensais au Texas. Avoua-t-il, vaincu. A mon père.

Je me tournai vers lui, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer.

-Je ne sais pas comment il va, s'il est toujours en vie…

-Il te manque hein…

-Quand j'ai fugué, je n'ai même pas pensé à lui, à ce qu'il deviendrait, seul dans cet hôpital. Il n'était pas mort, mais je l'ai abandonné. Je voudrais au moins le revoir, que ce soit dans un lit d'hôpital ou dans un cimetière, bouffé par les vers ou les termites.

Je laissai passer un silence avant de lui poser une question gênante.

-Dans le cas ou il est toujours vivant, tu resteras avec lui ?

Jasper prit le temps de réfléchir.

-Non. Mon père fait parti de ma vie, je ne le laisserais plus tomber. Mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Tu es mon avenir.

Et c'est dans un baiser que la conversation se termina.

* * *

><p>Une petite review ?<p> 


	12. Intenses retrouvailles

Bonjour à tous.

Je suis désolé de cette attente, malheureusement cette période chez moi n'a pas été riche en bonnes nouvelles, la santé qui en a pris un coup, la panne d'inspiration... J'en profite aussi pour m'excuser de n'avoir pas répondu à toutes les reviews cette fois aussi.

MAIS ! Je suis de retour ! Cependant, je ne pense plus pouvoir tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Je ferais mon possible pour que ce ne soit pas trop long.

En attendant, profitez de ce chapitre !

* * *

><p>Le voyage jusqu'à Houston se déroula sans encombres. J'avais réussi à avoir trois jours de congés à l'hôpital pour accompagner Jasper. Celui-ci était très enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir son père, puisque j'avais fais mes recherches et découvert que celui-ci était toujours en vie dans un centre spécialisé. Mon homme racontait souvent des anecdotes sur son enfance.<p>

-A l'âge de 10 ans, il m'a donné mon premier cours d'équitation. J'ai adoré ça.

-Mon homme est un cow-boy texan, waouh ! Faudra que tu me montres ça ! Avec toute la panoplie hein : le Stetson, les Santiags, sur fond de country et tout…

-Mais c'est quoi ces idées toutes faites sur les gens du Texas ? Rigola-t-il. Est-ce que je dis que tu manges des escargots moi ?

-C'est très bon ça ! Je dirais à ma mère de t'en préparer la prochaine fois, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! Contrais-je.

L'expression de Jasper me fit rire. Nous sortîmes ensemble de la gare pendant que je fredonnais « I'm a poor lonesome cowboy ».

Lorsque Jasper aperçut le centre, je le vis soupirer de contentement. Je lui pris la main, et nous rentrâmes ainsi dans le bâtiment. L'hôtesse d'accueil n'eut qu'une seconde un regard offusqué sur nos mains jointes. Mais je l'avais remarqué.

-Bonjour madame, je voudrais savoir quelle est la chambre de Mr Withlock s'il vous plaît. Demanda Jasper.

-Vous êtes un parent ?

-Je suis son fils, et c'est mon compagnon, répondit-il naturellement. Ca vous gêne ? Rajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression dégoûté de l'hôtesse.

-Comment ? Oh, non… pas du tout pas du tout… chambre 321, 3ème étage, 4ème porte à gauche de l'ascenseur.

-Merci beaucoup madame. Tu viens, CHERI ? Remercia Jasper en insistant sur le nom affectueux.

-Bien sûr, mon amour…

Nous gagnâmes l'ascenseur tranquillement. Dans la cabine, mon homme commença à s'agiter.

-Tu crois qu'il va me reconnaître ? Est-ce qu'il va m'en vouloir d'être parti…

-Jasper, tout se passera bien…

-Edward, je ne lui ai pas donné signe de vie depuis des années, et je vais arriver ici, comme une fleur… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée finalement.

-Tu as le trac, c'est normal ! Il est ton père, c'est un lien qu'il ne peut renier…

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa porte. Je m'arrêta un peu avant l'entrée de la chambre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Jasper.

-C'est un instant privé, entre lui et toi. Je n'ai pas à être présent.

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais… » ! Je reste là. Tu ne vas pas retrouver ton père en me tirant par le boxer…

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pffff, Edward…. T'es unique.

-Je sais, je sais… Allez, vas-y ! Répondis-je en lui souriant.

Il inspira, toqua, et entra finalement dans la chambre.

**Jasper POV**

Il est là. Allongé dans son lit, regardant par la fenêtre. Ses cheveux poivre et sel coupés courts, les yeux marrons dont j'avais hérité, son aura de courage et de stabilité semblable à un roc en pleine tempête… Mais… il est identique à mon souvenir, et en même temps différent. Son regard est morne, sa respiration difficile, et il semble tellement fatigué… L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai honte de l'avoir laissé tomber. Mais la seconde d'après, il tourne la tête vers moi. Ses yeux morts se teignent de stupéfaction.

-Bonjour papa… Parvins-je à articuler, la gorge serrée.

-C'est, c'est toi…

Je me précipite sur le lit, encore une fois en larmes.

-C'est, c'est impossible…

-Pas impossible, juste improbable…je réplique entre deux sanglots.

Je lui prends la main, et c'est à ce moment, je pense, que mon père admit que c'était réel. Ses propres yeux se mouillèrent de larmes.

-Jasper…

Nous restâmes ainsi je ne sais combien de temps. Nous ne faisions que nous regarder et pleurer comme des madeleines, nous qui n'avions jamais montré autant d'émotion l'un pour l'autre. Lorsqu'enfin nos yeux sont enfin secs, mon père me dit :

-Je savais que tu reviendrais.

Cette déclaration ne put que me faire sourire et baisser les yeux.

-Ou étais-tu passé ?

Je soupire.

-Tu te souviens d'Alice Brandon ?

Il acquiesce silencieusement, attendant la suite patiemment.

-Le soir de ma fugue, nous devions passer la soirée ensemble. Mais ce soir là, elle a fait une overdose d'amphétamines.

Mon papa affiche un air de désarroi. Je continue de parler.

-Je n'ai pas supporté cette nouvelle épreuve, tu allais de plus en plus mal…j'ai craqué. Je ne pouvais plus endurer toute cette douleur. J'ai erré longtemps, loin, jusqu'à Seattle. Et un soir ou le chagrin était devenu insoutenable, j'ai décidé de me suicider.

-Jasper ! S'exclama mon paternel avec frayeur.

-Mais comme tu vois, je suis toujours en vie. J'allais sauter d'un pont quand un SDF m'a tiré en arrière par le col. Il s'appelait Aro Volturi.

Je marque un temps de pause, le temps d'avoir une pensée pour mon bienfaiteur.

-Le temps a passé plus vite avec Aro. Il a été un bon parrain dans la rue, il m'a aidé à survivre.

-Il a été ? Répéta mon père.

-Il est aussi décédé récemment.

-Mon Dieu… C'est grâce à lui que tu es là ?

-En partie. C'est grâce à l'amour que je suis ici, répondis-je niaisement.

-L'amour ? Tu as rencontré une fille là bas ?

Je me fige un peu face à sa question. Finalement, ce n'était pas si facile que ça de tout lui dire.

-Oui, c'est grâce à cette personne que je suis là, qui m'a aidé à vraiment faire mes deuils, m'a trouvé du travail, et m'a même accompagné à Houston. C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

-Elle est là ? Je peux la voir ? Souhaita ardemment mon père.

-Je pense qu'il sera d'accord maintenant.

-Il ? S'étonne papa.

-Edward, tu peux venir ? Je demande à voix haute vers l'entrée.

-Edward… Répète mon paternel d'une voix blanche.

C'est à ce moment que mon amour rentre dans la chambre, la tête baissée, les mains derrière le dos.

-Edward, mon père, papa, voici Edward !

-Bonjour, monsieur Withlock, salue Edward d'une petite voix.

-Un… un garçon ? Balbutie mon père.

-Oui, et j'en suis le premier étonné ! Dis-je en plaisantant.

Mais je vois que mon père s'énerve de plus en plus, pendant qu'il fixe Edward.

-Mais tu… t'es pas un pédé toi ! T'es mon fils !

Les mots me font mal. Je tente de le calmer.

-Papa, calme-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer Mr Withlock, moi non plus je ne… Risque Edward.

Mais mon père le coupe avec rage.

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! ESPECE DE TAPETTE ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT A MON FILS ?

-Papa, ne t'énerves pas, s'il te plait… je balbutie, une boule dans la gorge.

-TAIS-TOI ! TU N'ES PAS HOMO ! JE PREFERERAIS NE PAS AVOIR DE FILS !

Je ne peux pas empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je ne peux que le fixer, le visage déformé par la fureur. Je sens des bras m'enlacer et me tirer en arrière.

-Viens Jasper… souffle la voix d'Edward.

Nous sortons de la chambre, sous le torrent de haine intolérable déversé par mon géniteur.

-C'est ça, barre-toi TAPETTE ! J'ESPERE QUE TU MOURRAS DU SIDA POUR AVOIR CORROMPU MON FILS ! CONNARD !

Je perds mon père une deuxième fois.

* * *

><p>Faites moi regretter ! Reviews !<p> 


	13. Religion et tauromachie

Salut !

Voilà un bon chapitre, qui je l'espère vous fera oublier le précédent. A croire qu'inconsciemment, je déteste Jasper... A propos des reviews, je vous remercie de m'en envoyer, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'arrive bientôt à 100 !

A bientôt j'espère pour un nouveau chapitre !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

Jasper était effondré. Il a pleuré une bonne partie de la soirée avant de s'endormir de fatigue. Comment il avait pu faire ça à son fils ? Le rejeter ainsi ? Je savais que le Texas était un état plutôt conservateur, famille et compagnie… mais voir le résultat devant ses yeux était choquant. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Jasper ne peut pas encaisser un rejet de plus de quelqu'un qu'il aime. J'avais pris ma décision. Le lendemain matin, alors que Jasper dormait encore, je laisse un mot disant que je m'absentais et que je reviendrais vite. Puis, je me dirigeais vers le centre.

Je vois une infirmière sortir de la chambre avec un plateau de petit déjeuner plein. Je prends une grande inspiration et entre dans l'arène.

-Pamela Anderson.

Mr Withlock montre un visage surpris, tout de suite remplacé par un début de colère.

-C'était mon fantasme absolu à l'âge de 13 ans. C'est à elle que je pensais le soir quand j'étais seul.

Puis, j'ai découvert le corps d'une femme réelle. Puis une autre femme, puis une autre… Jamais je n'ai été intéressé par les garçons. J'étais aussi hétéro que la plupart des hommes. Et puis, j'ai rencontré votre fils.

Je vois l'expression renfrogné du père de Jasper et je marque une pause. Mais il ne dit rien, attendant que je continue mon discours.

- Il se faisait tabasser à mort parce qu'il avait refusé de rejoindre un trafic de drogue. Je l'ai quasiment soigné de force, il ne voulait pas que je l'emmène à l'hôpital. Je l'ai conduis chez moi pour qu'il se repose, mais il est parti en douce. Je l'ai recroisé plusieurs jours plus tard, par hasard. Je lui ai proposé de manger un morceau, en tant que… je ne sais même pas en tant que quoi, je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Je me suis juste dis « Pourquoi pas ? ». Il a résisté, mais a fini par accepter. Et puis, au fur et à mesure du temps, j'ai appris à le connaître, grâce aux bribes de son passé qu'il me confiait parfois. J'ai commencé à ressentir des sentiments pour Jasper. Bien sûr, j'étais complètement perdu, je ne comprenais pas. Et finalement, quand je lui ai déclaré ma flamme, il m'a fui. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il croyait porter la poisse à tous ceux qui comptent pour lui.

Le père me regarde avec cet air indéchiffrable qu'affiche Jasper quand il réfléchit.

-Mr Withlock, je n'ai jamais été homo. Je le suis juste pour votre fils. Parce que je l'aime.

Le père de Jasper parle enfin, d'une voix contenue.

-C'est peut-être de l'amour. Ou de la folie. Mais dans tous les cas, c'est contre-nature.

-L'homosexualité n'est pas contre-nature. Les chiens, les lions, les girafes peuvent être homos… d'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas « Pédé comme un phoque » ? Si les animaux le sont, pourquoi pas l'Homme, puisqu'il est techniquement un animal ?

Le père de Jasper se renferme.

-Dieu vous punira. Vous avez condamné Jasper à l'Enfer à cause de votre perversion.

Je soupire.

-« Dieu est Miséricorde, et il pardonnera tout vos péchés », je récite.

L'air ébahi de Mr Withlock me surprend moi-même.

-On peut être homosexuel et croyant, monsieur.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous à dire sur Sodome et Gomorrhe ? Défie-t-il.

-Selon les historiens, ce n'est pas l'homosexualité qui était condamné par Dieu, c'était la cupidité.

-Vous remettez en doute ce qui est écrit dans la Bible, mot pour mot ? S'offusque Mr Withlock.

-Ce n'est pas la Bible que je réfute... Le Livre Saint a été écrit il y a deux mille ans. Entre-temps, il a été recopié, traduit, les langues ont évolués... Et il faut prendre en compte les idées de la société qui changent aussi au fil des siècles. Je pense que les idées de la Bible ont été détournées par le Temps et par l'Homme.

L'argument est accueilli par un grand silence.

-Mais monsieur Withlock, il y a un seul message qui n'a pas changé depuis deux mille ans : « Dieu est Amour ». Pourquoi rejetez-vous celui de votre fils, simplement parce que la Bible dit qu'il ne mérite pas le Paradis ?

Un long silence succéda à ma question.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Edmund…

-Edward, Monsieur…

-Edward, c'est ça… Vous avez du courage de revenir, vu comment j'ai réagi hier.

-Je l'ai fait pour Jasper, Monsieur.

Un long silence suivit ma déclaration.

-Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, je déclare en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Revenez avec Jasper s'il vous plaît Eddy, je voudrais m'excuser.

-C'est Edward, Monsieur… Je rectifie dans le couloir.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… répond-t-il avec ton léger.

/

Le week-end arrive, et Jasper nous propose à son père et à moi de sortir à la foire régionale. Après avoir mis Mr Withlock dans un fauteuil électrique, nous partons pour l'événement. L'ambiance s'est faite plus détendue. Mr Withlock s'est excusé, et il a pu renouer avec Jasper. Il n'arrive toujours pas à se souvenir de mon nom, mais je pense qu'il le fait exprès : Il a encore un peu de mal avec moi, même si on voit qu'il fait des efforts. Quant à Jasper, il est tout simplement heureux, même s'il n'a pas été content sur le coup que je lui fausse compagnie pour aller le réconcilier avec son père…

Nous nous baladons tranquillement, jusqu'à un stand de taureau mécanique. Nous regardons les gens se faire éjecter de la machine, amusés des voltiges involontaires exécutés par les participants.

-Ca te tente ? Me demande Jasper. Toi qui voulais savoir ce que ça faisait d'être un cow-boy…

-Pourquoi pas ? Ce sera marrant… j'accepte.

-D'accord, mais moi d'abord ! S'exclame-t-il en courant vers l'entrée.

-Ahlala, Jasper… marmonne affectueusement son père.

Je reste donc près de ce dernier en attendant de le voir monter sur l'attraction. Pendant ce temps, un homme s'approche de nous, visiblement ivre. Il s'accoude au fauteuil de Mr Withlock.

-Bonjour, monsieur… alors… ça roule ?

L'étranger part dans un grand éclat de rire. Je bouillonne à l'intérieur, mais essaie de me contenir devant le père de mon petit-ami. Celui-ci l'ignore complètement.

-Ohlala, j'ai trop marché, je sens plus mes jambes… continue de babiller l'ivrogne.

Je serre les poings.

-Allez donc, boire un coup, ça vous fera du bien… je conseille, en essayant de contrôler ma voix.

L'homme bourré se retourne et part dans une autre direction, sans un mot. Je jette un coup d'œil à Mr Withlock, qui reste totalement impassible. Je suis pris de regrets. J'aurais dû le défendre, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ?

A ce moment, Jasper est éjecté. Il a un grand sourire en nous rejoignant. Je me recompose rapidement un visage de façade.

-Alors, j'étais comment ?

-Magnifique vol plané, vraiment bravo ! Je te félicite.

Et j'en profite pour l'embrasser. Je sais que son père détourne les yeux. Il n'y a que la bouche de Jasper sur la mienne qui compte. Mais j'entends derrière moi une voix tonitruante qui me fait perdre le contrôle.

-Ooooh, trop mignon, la princesse embrasse son prince charmant….

Je me jette sur l'ivrogne. Un coup de poing dans le ventre et un uppercut dans la tête plus tard, il tombe à la renverse. Je me penche vers sa tête et lui murmure à l'oreille :

-Ecoute moi bien connard, je ne veux plus te revoir en train d'insulter mon copain, ni son père en fauteuil roulant, c'est clair ?

Le mec ivre à terre est sonné, mais le signe affirmatif de sa tête me confirma qu'il avait bien entendu. Je repars en direction d'un Jasper complètement surpris.

-On y va ? Proposais-je en diversion.

Mon petit ami allait répliquer quand son père intervint.

-J'aurais bien envie d'une glace, pas vous Edward ?

* * *

><p>Reviews maintenant ! Au boulot ^^<p> 


	14. Famille

Coucou !

Désolé de l'attente plus que longue. Voilà la suite. Mais pour ce chapitre, je vous demande d'abord d'aller sur Youtube, de taper "To have a home" et de choisir la seconde vidéo de la liste afin d'écouter cette magnifique chanson au moment opportun. Pour ceux dont l'anglais est aussi compréhensible que l'araméen ou le latin, une traduction est disponible en fin de chapitre.

Ah oui aussi, cette histoire vient de dépasser les 100 reviews, je vous en remercie du fond de mes deux coeurs.

Je vous souhaite aussi une bonne année apocalyptique 2012 !

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

-A tout de suite ! Je lance en claquant la porte de la villa.

Edward et moi étions invités aujourd'hui par ses parents à déjeuner. Mais la machine à pain d'Esmée ayant fait des siennes, on m'a désigné de corvée de boulangerie. J'avais attrapé à la volée les clés de la voiture d'Edward, (une magnifique Volvo d'occasion achetée après notre retour du Texas il y a de cela trois mois) en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils préparaient_._

_Comme si je ne savais pas quel jour on était…_

J'ai mis mon Ipod en marche et je suis parti.

Sur le chemin, je me suis rendu compte à quel point ma vie avait changé avec Edward. J'étais dans la rue, sans rien, sans attaches, presque suicidaire… Et aujourd'hui, je pars acheter du pain dans une voiture flambant neuve pour un repas avec ma belle-famille. En fait, la vie, c'est comme une femme : elle peut t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs comme te faire les plus beaux des cadeaux.

J'étais plongé dans cette réflexion quand le phénomène se produisit. Edward m'avait parlé de ces moments étranges qu'il vivait quand l'Univers entier semble t'envoyer un message, en général par la musique. Et cette théorie se vérifia lorsque j'entrais dans la maison et que je marquai un temps de pause à l'entrée, à écouter les paroles murmurés à mes oreilles.

Home,  
>I've heard the word before<br>But it never meant much more  
>than just a thing I've never had<br>A "place"  
>They say "Hey, know your place!"<br>But I've never had a place to even know  
>Or a face that I could go to<br>If I needed someone there...

Cette mélodie me cloua sur place. Oui, cette chanson me parlait, uniquement pour moi…

I'm laughing  
>It's hard to hide a smile<br>My God, it's been a while  
>Since I have had a reason to<br>To think  
>It's been here all along<br>Somewhere to belong  
>And a reason<br>A something to believe in  
>I've finally found it<br>a place where I'm wanted  
>This must be how it feels<p>

To have a home

J'avance vers la véranda, en direction des éclats de rire provenant du jardin en contrebas. Et j'observe la scène.

I used to dream about it  
>But never schemed or counted<br>On fantasies or wishes  
>It breaks a man to see what he misses<br>For so many nights I'd pray  
>For a better life, a better day<br>But I never thought that it'd come true  
>It's finally here and I don't know what to do<p>

And I'm trying not to cry

Je réalisais véritablement tout ce que j'avais maintenant. Pas seulement un toit, une télé, une voiture…

This must be how it feels  
>To have a home<p>

J'avais aussi retrouvé mon père, j'avais une famille, et quelqu'un à aimer. Carlisle qui s'occupe d'allumer le barbecue. Esmée coupant des tomates. Edward qui met la table. Bella et Jacob qui cachent divers paquets aux couleurs vives un peu partout dans le jardin. Emmett qui trimballe Rosalie sur son épaule comme un sac de patates… Autant de petits détails que je grave en cet instant dans ma mémoire en descendant l'escalier du jardin.

I've finally made it  
>I've hoped and I've waited<br>And for the first time in my life

I don't feel so alone

Je me dirige lentement vers Edward, qui m'adresse un sourire éclatant de bonheur. Je pose la baguette de pain sur la table, juste en face de lui.

My heart starts to heal  
>To know this is real.<br>This is how it must feel  
>To have a home<p>

Je l'embrasse dans mes bras, rempli à ras-bord d'émotions positives indéfinissables. Quand je le relâchai, mon homme me regarda avec une grande tendresse.

-Je vous aime tous, déclarais-je.

Edward me fit un sublime sourire en coin, me fit un petit bisou et me dit :

-Bon anniversaire Jasper.

/

L'après-midi se passa merveilleusement bien. Le beau temps était au rendez-vous tout l'après-midi, malgré la fin de l'été. Evidemment, le repas était délicieusement gargantuesque. Esmée s'était surpassée une fois de plus. L'apothéose se produisit à la fin du banquet, lorsqu'Emmett, Jacob et Bella ont fait un concours de Chubby Bunny (que Bella a gagné avec 49 marshmallows). Emmett, mauvais joueur, a compensé avec les blagues les plus salaces que lui inspirait ce jeu. Carlisle lui a finalement coupé la chique en affirmant d'un air désolé pour lui qu'il n'y a que ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en font le moins.

Nous avons fini la soirée dans le salon, le soleil projetant ses derniers rayons. Rosalie, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son petit-ami, masqua un bâillement.

-Ah, c'est dur de surveiller Emmett pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises à longueur de temps… Compatis Edward avec un clin d'œil.

-Oh, ce n'est pas lui qui me fatigue, je peux lui faire faire ce que je veux, répondit-elle.

-Hé ! Objecta le grand brun.

-Mais si, mais si… Non, c'est l'affaire dont je m'occupe en ce moment qui m'aspire toute mon énergie.

-Tu travailles dans quoi ? La justice ? Demanda Jacob.

-Je suis brigadière de police, mais je travaille exceptionnellement avec la DEA(*).

Je me suis tendu une seconde, avant de me rappeler que toute cette histoire était derrière moi. Ou presque…

Esmée arriva dans le salon en proposant une tasse de café(**). Tout le monde refusa et Jacob fut le premier à prendre congé. Je ne pris qu'une seule seconde pour réfléchir et prendre ma décision.

-Rosalie, je peux te parler seul à seule ?

* * *

><p>Voici la traduction artisanale. Je n'ai pas traduit mot à mot, en essayant de garder le sens quand même.<p>

Chez moi

J'ai entendu ça avant

Mais ça n'a jamais été rien de plus

Qu'une chose que je n'ai jamais eu

Un endroit

On dit « Reste à ta place »

Mais je n'ai jamais connu d'endroit

Ou bien de visage ou je pourrais aller

Si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un

Je ris

C'est dur de cacher mon sourire

Mon Dieu ça faisait longtemps

Que je n'avais pas eu de raison pour ça

Penser

C'était là depuis tout ce temps

Là ou j'appartiens

Et une raison

Un quelque chose en quoi croire

Je l'ai enfin trouvé

Cet endroit que je désirais

Ce doit être ce qu'on ressent

D'être chez soi

J'avais l'habitude d'en rêver

Mais ne jamais projeter ou compter

Sur les fantaisies et les souhaits

Qui brisent un homme quand ils ne se réalisent pas

Pendant tellement de nuits j'ai prié

Pour une meilleure vie, un nouveau jour

Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que ça deviendrait vrai

C'est maintenant là et je ne sais pas quoi faire

Et j'essaye de ne pas pleurer

Ce doit être ce qu'on ressent

D'être chez soi

Je l'ai enfin fait

J'ai espéré, j'ai attendu

Et pour la première fois de ma vie

Je ne me sens plus seul

Mon cœur commence à guérir

A comprendre que c'est vrai

Ce doit être ce qu'on ressent

D'être chez soi.

(*)« Drug Enforcement Administration » : La police américaine contre les trafiques de drogues.

(**) Technique efficace pour se débarrasser des invités qui s'attardent ^^


	15. Futur hivernal

Salut à tous ! Oui, je suis toujours là !

Pas d'excuses, je n'avais tout simplement plus envie d'écrire cette fic. Mais vous voyez, je n'abandonne pas ! Je vous avertis aussi que je ne prévois plus que 3 ou 4 chapitres max, donc, bientôt fini...

Une chanson anglaise à trouver ici, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit difficile à trouver.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

Je finis d'attacher le ruban autour du cadeau quand j'entends la porte de l'appartement claquer. Je balance le paquet derrière le canapé cache les preuves du délit sous le tapis le plus vite possible. Jasper fait irruption dans le salon en enlevant la neige de son manteau. Il ne semble rien avoir remarqué.

-Oh, je déteste l'hiver ! Grogna-t-il.

-Oh, mon pauvre cow-boy… le plaignais-je en allant l'embrasser.

Jasper se détend et s'installa sur le canapé, du côté du cadeau caché.

-Ca a été ta journée ? Demanda-t-il.

-La routine : les bouquins, la thèse, les exercices théoriques… C'est passionnant et barbant en même temps. Et toi, tu gères Emmett ?

-Je le subis tu veux dire… le sucre des chocolats de Noël lui monte à la tête, il est intenable ! Il a même voulu faire un bonhomme de neige à l'intérieur de la boutique, tu te rends compte !

-Il a gardé une âme d'enfant… relativisais-je.

-Bonjour le gamin ! Je te préviens, quand on en aura, le chocolat sera rationné !

Un moment de flottement suivit sa déclaration, nous laissant le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Il veut des enfants ? Avec moi ? YOUPIIIIIIIII_

-Enfin je veux dire… si tu… quand on sera prêt… c'était comme ça… enfin si j'y pensais, mais pas comme ça…

Je saute sur lui et l'embrasse avec le plus d'amour et de bonheur que je ressentais à ce moment là.

-Tu viens de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël.

-Ah zut, je vais devoir rendre l'alliance alors… se désola Jasper avec un sourire.

Là, j'étais en pleine crise de panique intérieure. Mon homme passa la main devant mes yeux en riant.

-Hého Edward, je plaisantais ! J'ai à peine assez d'argent pour une bague en plastique, je ne te demande pas en mariage.

Je me détendis, malgré tout un peu déçu.

-En tout cas, pas pour l'instant…

Nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline.

-Et si je te prends de vitesse ? Rétorquais-je. Tu aurais l'air malin…

On se regarda, et on éclata de rire. Trop d'émotion d'un coup : parler de mariage et d'enfants… on était fous.

Jasper se leva et alla dans la cuisine se servir un lait de poule. J'en profitais pour prendre le paquet et aller le cacher dans ma vraie cachette secrète. Mais je m'interrompis quand Jasper me hèle depuis la cuisine :

-En tout cas, je sais que ce ne sera pas à Noël que tu me demanderas ma main. La bague doit être énorme si elle est dans le paquet caché derrière tes chaussettes.

_Tu paieras cette moquerie Jasper… tu verras._

Lorsque je revins dans la cuisine, mon homme raccrochait son portable. Son visage fut impassible quelques secondes, puis très radieux. Il me vit et un grand sourire se dessina sur tes lèvres.

-C'était qui ? Demandais-je

Jasper me fit face de derrière le comptoir, et me dit :

-Tu sais que chaque regard que je pose sur toi me fait changer le sens du mot perfection ?

Le compliment fit rougir. Il m'embrassa chastement.

-Mais tu ne m'as pas dit qui c'était. Tu me fais des cachotteries maintenant ?

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, attendri par ma jalousie.

-C'était Rosalie. Je dois la rejoindre le plus vite possible.

-Pourquoi ? Interrogeais-je.

-Pourquoi pas ? Contra Jasper.

Il avait pris mon habitude de répondre ça à une question à laquelle il ne vouait pas répondre.

-Elle veut faire une surprise à Emmett, et elle m'a demandé de l'aide. Une mission top secrète.

-Oh, c'est quoi ?

-Classé confidentiel. Aucune fuite ne doit passer.

-Je ne peux même pas venir ? Suppliais-je.

Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Impossible. Tu dois rester ici pour me préparer ma surprise à moi.

Je me figeai, puis je souriai.

-Qu'est ce qui te dit que je te ferai une surprise ce soir ?

-Cette commère de petite souris…

Je ris.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas rester

-Mais bébé il fait froid dehors… argumentais-je.

-Je dois y aller.

-Il n'y a pas d'urgence.

-Bon, peut-être un petit verre de plus… Dit Jasper en se resservant un lait de poule.

-Et si je m'approche plus près ? Tentais-je doucement.

-Je dois dire non non non…

Il reprit ses esprits et empoigna son manteau.

-Tu as vu ce mauvais temps ?

-Au moins, tu auras essayé, souri Jasper en enfilant ses gants.

-Mais il fait si froid dehors ! Regarde cette tempête… Arguais-je en montrant la fenêtre.

Jasper passa si proche de moi que je sentis son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres

-Tes lèvres ont l'air si délicieuses… murmura-t-il, avant de se ressaisir. Je dois y aller.

J'avais presque réussi à le faire flancher. Je me plaque contre la porte de l'appartement, dans une pose lascive, lui barrant sa route.

-Mais bébé tu vas être gelé dehors ! Si tu attrapes une pneumonie et que tu meurs ? Le suppliais-je d'une petite voix attendrissante.

-Je dois y aller… Dit-il douloureusement en s'approchant de moi.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement. Je l'emprisonnai dans mes bras, ravi d'avoir gagné cette bataille. Il me souleva de terre et m'emporta sur le canapé, vaincu. Il fondit sur moi, avide de toujours plus de contacts, de touchers. Nous nous retrouvons torses nus. La chaleur de sa peau me fait sentir tellement bien... Nos bassins ondulent, créant une douce torture dans nos jeans. Avec empressement, je déboucle la ceinture de Jasper, baisse son pantalon et son boxer, et agrippe son érection que je masse avec vigueur. Il gémit. Il se relève sur moi, me laissant toujours le masturber, pendant qu'il me déshabille et m'administre le même châtiment. Mais je ne me laisse pas faire, Je me relève et nous tombons tous les deux sur le tapis. Je profite de la surprise de Jasper pour me libérer de sa délicieuse emprise et me mettre sur lui à le sucer.

-Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, préviens Jasper, avant de se mettre à lécher mon sexe.

Le plaisir commença à être incontrôlable. Nous n'avions plus d'inhibitions depuis quelques temps, et nos étreintes devenaient de plus en plus folles et bestiales. A un moment, Jasper se mit à caresser mes fesses, puis il se mit à titiller mon entrée. Je sentais sa bouche quitter mon sexe, remplacée par sa main, pour mes boules, puis aller directement lécher mon cul. J'essayais de me concentrer sur le membre de Jasper pour éviter de complètement perdre la tête, mais les gémissements de plaisir de mon homme me rendaient fou.

Finalement, je ne répondis plus de rien. Je me relevai et couru dans la salle de bain prendre de quoi me faire prendre, revint encore plus vite prépara le sexe de Jasper et m'empala dessus.

Les soupirs de plaisir emplirent la pièce. Nous étions enfin biens, entiers. Nous bougions ensemble, coordonnés dans nos mouvements, sachant tout les deux ce qu'il fallait faire pour satisfaire l'autre.

Ne me demandez pas comment, mais nous finîmes sur le comptoir de la cuisine, Jasper me donnant des coups de butoir à défoncer un mur. J'étais complètement perdu. Je criais mon plaisir tellement fort que tout l'immeuble devait m'entendre. L'orgasme arriva d'un coup, puissant, incontrôlable. Jasper était venu en même temps que moi. En redescendant de mon petit nuage, je vis Jasper, luisant de sueur, légèrement essoufflé. Cette vision me rendit dur instantanément. Il m'embrassa. Nous restâmes ainsi un certain temps, reprenant nos esprits. Lorsque j'atterris vraiment, je me suis rendu compte de l'état de l'appartement.

-Mon Dieu, comment on a pu faire ça… Rigolais-je.

-Va prendre une douche, je vais commencer à ranger, proposa Jasper.

-On ne la prend pas ensemble ? Demandais-je faussement innocent.

Pour toute réponse, mon homme me sourit et m'envoya un coussin dans la figure.

Lorsque je ressortis de la salle de bain, Jasper s'était évaporé. Il était finalement parti rejoindre Rosalie, malgré la neige qui tombait et mon corps offert à lui.

Quelque chose clochait.

Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mon intuition se confirma quand je vis le portable de Jasper sur la table basse, lui qui ne s'en séparait jamais afin de toujours pouvoir me joindre. Je décidais donc d'appeler Rosalie.

Pas de réponse.

Dernier recours, Emmett.

-Allô ?

-Salut Emmett, c'est Edward.

-Bonjour Frenchie, ça va ?

-Oui oui… dis-moi, tu sais ou je peux joindre Rosalie ? Son portable ne répond pas…

-Appelle le commissariat, elle travaille ce soir. Mais pourquoi tu veux lui parler ? Edward ?

Je raccrochais. J'étais statufié. Si Rosalie travaillait ce soir, avec qui était Jasper ? Et ou ?

Je me rongeais les sangs, et en même temps en colère. Pourquoi m'a-t-il menti ? Est-ce qu'il se jouait de moi et qu'il est parti parce qu'il en avait marre ? Il voyait peut-être quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être qu'il était marié et que j'étais une maitresse sans que je le sache… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait bordel !

Une heure qu'il était parti, pas de nouvelles.

Deux heures.

Trois heures.

Quatre heures. La nuit commençait à tomber.

Quatre heures et dix-sept minutes. Le téléphone sonne. Je me rus dessus. Le numéro de Rosalie. Merde.

-Allô ?

-Edward, il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital…

* * *

><p>Reviewez-moi si vous voulez vous exprimer ^^<p> 


	16. Noël en avance

Salut à tous !

(Comment ? Déjà un chapitre ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?).

Bien, comme j'étais inspiré, j'ai mis à profit la proximité de la Muse des fanfictions pour continuer l'histoire d'Edward et Jasper. D'ailleurs, en l'écrivant, je me suis rendu compte que les caractères de mes personnages ne correspondaient pas vraiment avec ceux de Stéphanie Meyer. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ^^

Bravo à Citrus Tee qui a trouvé "Baby it's cold outside" et qui m'a imposé le mot aspirine.

Rien à chercher dans celui là, je n'en avais tout simplement pas envie ^^

Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que la fic arrive bientôt à sa fin, encore un ou deux chapitres. Alors, préparez les mouchoirs ! (Pas que je prévois OBLIGATOIREMENT de vous faire pleurer, mais bon, la fin d'une histoire, c'est toujours triste non ? Tout dépendra du point de vue... ^^)

Bon, j'arrête mon blabla, enjoy !

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

Je me précipite au comptoir d'accueil de l'hôpital et harangue la secrétaire.

-Sheryl, dans quelle salle est Jasper Withlock ?

Surprise par ma verve, la dénommée Sheryl repris un peu de contenance.

-Vous le connaissez Cullen ?

Je râle intérieurement contre les règles de l'établissement et cette vieille peau. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ces bêtises.

-C'est mon compagnon Sheryl, vous le savez très bien ! M'énervais-je. Alors dites-moi où il est !

Elle se mit à chercher dans ces dossiers, au rythme de mes tapotements d'impatience et d'inquiétude.

-Il est en salle de suture, Il a juste…

Je n'entends pas la suite, je suis déjà parti en direction de mon compagnon. Je pousse violemment les portes de la salle et tombe enfin sur Jasper. Il était assis sur une chaise, se faisant recoudre une grande plaie au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière. Derrière lui, une Rosalie en uniforme attendait la fin des soins.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FOUTU JASPER ? T'ETAIS OU ?

Il me regarde, sur la défensive et l'air désolé.

-Edward, je vais t'expliquer…

-J'espère bien oui ! Tu pars sans rien dire, sans aucun moyen de te contacter... Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Tu n'as plus donné aucun signe de vie pendant des heures !

-Edward, viens avec moi… Intervins Rosalie.

-J'ai fait ça pour te protéger ! Plaida mon compagnon.

-Me protéger de quoi ? Je n'ai aucun besoin d'être protégé !

-Edward, DEHORS ! Ordonna Rosalie en me prenant par le bras.

Elle m'entraîna hors de la salle de soins.

-Emmett avait raison, t'es vraiment con parfois.

-Quoi ! Mais c'est lui qui….

-Edward, calme-toi !

Je ravalai mes répliques et inspira profondément, en fusillant la policière du regard.

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il vient de faire pour toi.

J'expirai, encore un peu énervé.

-Ou il était ? Et pourquoi tu es là avec lui ?

Elle inspira tranquillement, et lâcha sa bombe.

-Il a participé à une opération de police contre un réseau de trafique de drogues..

-IL A QUOI ?

Je me figeai, en état de choc. J'entendais à peine l'explication de Rosalie.

- C'était le dossier le plus important de la DEA. Il y a quelques mois, il est venu me voir pour me parler du trafic de Secret et compagnie dont il a failli faire parti. Apparemment, il avait reçu des menaces et a été intimidé plusieurs fois par ses acolytes parce qu'il refusait toujours de les aider…

Les paroles de Rosalie prenaient sens dans mon esprit. Je me souvenais de ces papiers qu'il mettait directement à la poubelle, le visage grave. Ou quand il revenait un peu trop tard du boulot, l'air chamboulé. Même quand une fenêtre de l'appartement s'est brisé à cause une balle de base-ball… Autant de petites choses qui auraient dû me faire réaliser que les anciens « copains » de Jazz n'avaient pas lâché l'affaire.

-Il a donc proposé d'aider la police à les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il a repris contact avec eux. Semaine après semaine, il regagnait leur confiance, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse partie d'un gros coup. Et on était là. Ils ont tous été arrêtés. Mais dans la confusion, Jasper s'est pris un coup de couteau. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Je ne pouvais plus rien dire. Rosalie continua donc de parler.

-Il m'a interdit de t'en parler. Il m'a dit que c'était son affaire, que tu n'aurais jamais accepté ça. Tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler.

-Pffff, lui et sa fierté masculine… grognais-je. Il aurait pu se faire tuer !

-Mais il n'est pas mort.

La grande colère que je ressentais jusque là se dissipa lentement, remplacée par le soulagement.

-Désolé Rosalie…

-Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai la même réaction tout les soirs avec Emmett. C'est normal.

C'est le moment que choisi Jasper pour sortir de la salle, accompagné du médecin

-Si vous avez mal, prenez une aspirine, ça ira mieux, conseilla le soigneur. Bonne soirée.

Jasper s'approcha prudemment de moi, attendant de subir ma fureur divine. J'hésitai quand même entre le gifler et l'embrasser. Finalement, je ne pris pas de gants et l'enlaça le plus fortement et amoureusement possible.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de me refaire un coup pareil Jasper Withlock ! Avertis-je en m'écartant de lui.

-Arrête, on dirait ta mère… tenta de plaisanter ce dernier.

Le regard que je lui lançai lui indiqua que ce n'était pas encore le moment de rire. Il se tut alors, et ne prononça plus un mot jusqu'à l'appartement.

J/E J/E J0/E J/E J/E J/E J/E J/E J/E J/E J/E

-Tu aurais quand même pu m'en parler… Déclarais-je enfin, sans reproches dans la voix. Juste de la constatation.

J'étais confortablement installé dans les bras de Jasper, sur le canapé. Je savais qu'il fallait aborder le sujet.

-Je te connais. Tu aurais voulu participer à l'opération, ce qui veut dire te mettre en danger.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis pas en sucre… Révélais-je, sur le ton de la confidence.

-Ca ne m'empêche pas de t'éviter tout ce qui peut te faire du mal.

Un petit silence accueillit cette déclaration.

-J'ai cru que tu étais parti… Dis-je dans un souffle.

-Edward…

Jasper me releva et m'installa face à lui, en me tenant les mains.

-J'ai voulu partir une fois, tu te souviens ? Malgré les sentiments que j'avais pour toi, je ne voulais que ton bien. Tu m'as retrouvé quand même, et tu m'as dit que c'était mon éloignement qui te faisait souffrir. Ces paroles sont restées gravées en moi. Jamais je ne partirais, parce que je ressens la même chose pour toi. Le simple fait que je sois dans la chambre et toi dans la cuisine me fait de la peine. Alors, te quitter vraiment, c'est un cauchemar qui ne se réalisera jamais.

Je l'attire à moi et nous nous embrassons tendrement. Ces mots m'ont touché au cœur, plus qu'aucun autre. A contre cœur, je sépare mes lèvres des siennes.

-Je reviens, ne bouge pas…

Je courre dans la chambre et revient rapidement en tendant le paquet.

-Ah, le fameux gros cadeau rouge planqué derrière les chaussettes ! Plaisanta Jasper.

-J'avais pensé à te l'offrir à Noël, mais finalement, autant te l'offrir tout de suite.

Avec des yeux d'enfant, mon homme saisit le paquet et déchira l'emballage, et ouvrit à la boîte pour découvrir…

Un autre cadeau, identique au premier. L'air intrigué, Jasper le prit, déchira le papier, ouvrit la seconde boîte qui contenait…

Un troisième cadeau.

-Tu sais combien tu as tué d'arbres pour ce genre de blagues ? Demanda-t-il, mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

-Continue, la surprise en vaut la peine… encourageais-je, en m'asseyant près le lui.

Deux couches plus tard, quand Jasper enleva le dernier papier, il découvrit un écrin bleu. Il l'ouvrit.

Un anneau d'or trônait.

-Jasper… tu veux m'épouser ?

Mon homme laissa tout tomber et se rua sur mes lèvres. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, Jasper était hilare, contrastant avec les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Je dois comprendre quoi ? Demandais-je moqueusement. C'est oui ou non ?

-C'est oui, idiot ! Mais tu as gâché mon cadeau de Noël !

C'est alors que Jasper sortit quelque chose de sa poche et me la lança.

C'était une boîte identique à la mienne.

* * *

><p>Review maintenant !<p> 


	17. Vale Decem

****Salut à tous et toutes !

Voici le dernier chapitre avant la conclusion du "beau et de l'homme de la rue". Je tiens à vous remercier ici de votre fidélité et de vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir (même si je n'ai pas répondu aux dernières que vous m'avez envoyé, je m'excuse pour cela). Je ne veux absolument pas gâcher la fin de l'histoire par du blabla superflu. Je ne pense pas réécrire de fanfiction pour l'instant, mais j'ai un ou deux projets qui dorment dans mon ordi donc... A voir.

Par précaution, je préviens que tous les personnages réels et fictionnels de la série Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent pas.

Si vous le voulez bien, je vous conseille d'écouter "Vale Decem" de la série Doctor Who pour la troisième et dernière partie du chapitre.

Je vous mets les astériques de remarques ici aussi:

*Les Doctor Who Proms sont des concerts symphoniques ou l'orchestre joue les bandes originales de la série du même nom. (A écouter d'urgence !)

** Je sais ce que vont dire les fans du whoniverse: David Tennant n'est actuellement plus le Docteur de la série. Mais bon, c'est ma fanfic, j'ai encore le droit de rêver non ? (Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre l'actuel Docteur, mais bon... c'est Tennant le meilleur non ?)

Pour finir, je vous posterai l'épilogue ce soir afin de vous éviter des dommages psychologiques irréversibles.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>POV Edward<strong>

_10 ans plus tard…_

-Wouah… souffla Emmett.

Nous rentrâmes tous les cinq dans le Royal Albert Hall, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. La majesté du lieu nous fit sentir tous petits. De grandes banderoles annonçaient le concert auquel nous allions enfin assister. Après des années d'attente pour Emmett et Jasper, nous pouvions assister au Doctor Who Prom*.

-Franchement Emmett, merci d'avoir pris ces billets pour nous, remercia pour la millième fois Jasper.

-Ce n'est rien, je n'allais pas vous laisser manquer ça. Et puis, ça fait plaisir au petit.

Je posais mon regard sur celui-ci, et fondit instantanément.

Matt.

Notre fils.

A Jasper et à moi.

Ces grands yeux bleus, ces cheveux en bataille… Et ce je-ne–sais-quoi qui ressemblait à Jasper. Nous avions tout de suite craqué pour lui quand nous l'avons rencontré à l'orphelinat, il y a déjà 5 ans. Après les obstacles monstrueux de l'administration et des barrières législatives, nous avons pu l'adopter. Contrairement à ce que nous avions pensé, il s'était vite habitué à nous, et nous mitraillait chaque jour à grands coups de fusil modèle Amour 3000.

-Allez viens mon filleul, je vais t'acheter ton premier tournevis sonique, déclara solennellement Emmett en posant la main sur l'épaule de Matt.

-Ne tardez pas, le concert commence dans 10 min ! Prévins Rosalie. Mais les deux compères étaient déjà partis aux stands de cadeaux.

Je glissai ma main dans celle de Jasper et posa ma tête sur son épaule, attendri. Je me sentais tellement bien à ce moment précis. Je revoyais passer toutes ces années devant mes yeux. Ma rencontre avec Jasper. Notre union devant toute notre famille. Son sourire alors que je recevais mon diplôme de médecin. Son émotion quand nous avons rencontré le bout de chou qui allait devenir notre fils. Ses larmes de joie quand nous avons signés les derniers papiers pour l'adoption. Sa fierté quand Matt lâcha sa main pour faire ses premiers pas. Tout était passé si vite…

-Tout va bien ? Me demanda Jasper.

Je releva la tête et me plongea dans ses yeux.

-Je t'aime.

Il sourit, et m'embrasse tendrement. Quand tout à coup, quelqu'un nous interrompit.

-Excusez-moi, vous auriez un stylo s'il vous plaît ?

Nous nous séparâmes et fîmes face à l'importun quand Jasper blêmit. Celui qui demandait un stylo n'était autre que l'acteur principal actuel de la série, David Tennant**.

-Je suis en panne, et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour les autographes toute la soirée. Continua-t-il simplement, sans faire attention à l'expression de mon homme.

-Tenez, prenez le mien, proposais-je à l'acteur en tendant mon stylo et une feuille de papier. Comme ça, vous pourrez l'inaugurer avec mon mari.

Il s'en saisit et jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper, qui commençait à se remettre du choc.

-A qui ais-je l'honneur ? Demanda l'acteur, un peu amusé.

-Jasper, monsieur… articula enfin mon homme. Et permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes un très bon acteur. Même si votre dernier film est un vrai navet.

David Tennant finissait son autographe et afficha un air surpris.

-Merci Jasper. C'est rare de rencontrer des admirateurs qui ont encore un sens critique. La plupart sont….

-AAAAAAAH ! DOCTEUR !

Emmett surgit de nulle part et se saisit de la main de l'acteur.

-Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer ! Je suis votre plus grand fan ! Vous êtes génial ! V….

Rosalie libéra le pauvre David Tennant de l'emprise de son mari et le calma instantanément d'une tape sur la tête.

-Docteur ? Dit une petite voix timide.

Matt était collé contre son autre père, mais regardait l'acteur avec de grands yeux impressionnés.

-Bonjour bonhomme, salua celui-ci en se mettant à sa taille. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Matt.

-C'est un très beau nom ça. Oh, tu as un tournevis sonique aussi ? Dit-il en désignant l'appareil dans les mains de Matt.

-Oui. C'est pour défendre mes papas des aliens.

-Et je suis sûr que tu y arriveras très bien, souhaita le Docteur en se relevant. Je dois y aller, ma compagne doit s'impatienter. Au revoir Matt ! Et merci pour le stylo ! Me dit-il en s'éloignant.

Notre groupe regarda l'acteur s'éloigner tranquillement.

-C'est vrai qu'il est sympa… constatais-je tranquillement.

-Mon Dieu…. Je l'ai touché… je l'ai touché ! Balbutiait Emmett en regardant sa main.

-Mais oui Emmett, mais oui… marmonna Rosalie, gentiment exaspéré par le comportement de son mari. Bon, il faut y aller si on veut de bonnes places.

Et nous rentrons tous dans la salle de concert, pour un moment magique.

JE/JE/JE/JE/JE/JE/JE/JE/JE/JE

Les morceaux s'enchaînent, comblant le public. Les instruments jouent, les voix chantent. Toutes les émotions y passent : Peur, joie, courage, tristesse, héroïsme. La foule ressent la même chose, en même temps, unifiant chaque personne pour ne faire qu'un. Les images de la série projetées sur l'écran renforcent ce voyage sentimental collectif. Par moment, je sors de ce tourbillon musical pour regarder ma famille. Ils sont plongés dans leur univers, dans leurs émotions, les étoiles dans les yeux… Et je me surprends à les aimer encore plus, ignorant à chaque fois que c'était possible. Soudain, à la fin d'un morceau, nous entendons une voix métallique, faisant frissonner la foule :

-Attention Attention ! Les Daleks encerclent votre infrastructure ! Vous serez tous exteeeerminés !

L'écran géant se brouilla un instant, et montra les grands méchants de la série, volant autour du bâtiment.

Les portes de la salle proche de nous s'ouvrent à la volée et le Docteur apeuré surgit dans la salle, sous les applaudissements de la foule en délire. Il semble réaliser ou il est et commence à sourire et à saluer la salle.

-Bonjour à tous ! Voilà je me présente, je suis le Docteur ! Mon vaisseau spatial a entendu un signal de détresse a travers le temps et l'espace venant d'ici. J'ai vu les Daleks encerclés autour du Royal Albert Hall. Je sais comment les détruire, mais il me faut de l'aide et un deuxième tournevis sonique. Un petit garçon ou une petite fille de préférence. Qui veut m'aider ?

Les gens crient pour proposer leur aide, mais le Docteur semble chercher quelqu'un de particulier. Ses yeux se posent sur Matt et son regard s'illumine. Il s'approche de mon fils et tend sa main.

-Salut, je suis le Docteur. Tu veux m'aider ?

Le petit garçon nous regarde Jasper et moi pour demander notre accord, que nous lui donnons en acquiesçant.

-Oh, tes parents peuvent venir nous aider au cas où, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils seront très utile. Viens avec moi. On les applaudit messieurs-dames !

Et sous les applaudissements du public (et du regard jaloux d'Emmett, j'en suis sûr), nous montons sur scène.

-Très bien petit, voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va utiliser nos tournevis sonique sur le chef d'orchestre pour lui faire émettre une onde delta-prismatique temporelle. A mon signal, il fera jouer un air précis à son orchestre qui fera fuir les Daleks à travers l'espace-temps. Tu es prêt ?

Matt hocha la tête avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

-Un, deux, trois ! MAINTENANT !

Ils s'exécutèrent, et comme prévu, les aliens à l'écran s'enfuyaient. Le public acclama les sauveurs.

Le Docteur félicita Matt, et vint dire quelque chose à l'oreille de Jasper, qui acquiesça. Nous revînmes à nos places pour la fin du concert, tandis que le Docteur prit congé de cette époque en partant dans les coulisses.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit Tennant ? Demandais-je à Jasper une fois assis.

-Il nous a proposé de visiter les coulisses après le concert, avec les autres.

-Et bah, il est vraiment sympa ! C'est à se demander s'il cache quelque chose…

-Mais non, qu'est ce que tu racontes….

Je ne me doutais pas que l'acteur n'était qu'un instrument de la Fatalité, qui s'apprêtait à frapper

JE/JE/JE/JE/JE/JE/JE/JE/JE/JE

.

Quand la salle fut vide, notre groupe se dirigea vers la scène, et un assistant nous donna des pass pour visiter les lieux. Les techniciens arrangeaient les lumières, les maquilleurs les masques, mais ils restaient ouverts aux questions.

Tout à coup, un cri surgit. Non loin, une partie d'un échafaudage se met à se détacher.

Matt est dessous.

Le temps ralentit.

Je lui cris de fuir. Il tourne la tête vers moi, ne comprenant pas le danger.

Je vois Jasper s'élancer vers lui.

Les tuyaux de métal tombent.

Jasper atteint enfin notre fils, le poussant hors de portée des projectiles. Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'échapper.

Le temps repart.

-JASPER !

Je cours vers lui, faisant fi du brouhaha des protestations. Emmett et Rosalie s'occupent de Matt, l'éloignant de l'horrible scène.

Jasper git au sol, une barre de métal traversant son ventre. Le sang ruisselle sur sa tête…

-Jasper, Jasper… Accroche-toi Jasper….

-Matt… Ou est-il ?

-Il va bien, il n'a rien.

-Tout va bien alors… dit-il faiblement.

Je comprime la plaie afin que le sang cesse de couler. Je ne sais plus rien faire d'autre. Je ne suis plus médecin.

-Je crois que c'est fini… murmure Jasper.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ? On va te soigner, ça ira bien.

-Non Edward. Je le sens. Je le sais. C'est la fin.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il dit.

-Arrête de dire des conneries Jasper ! Tu ne vas pas mourir, ce n'est rien ! Tu as un mari et un fils à t'occuper.

-Je sais ce que je dis Edward. Je connais la mort. Elle arrive, furtive, au moment ou tu t'y attends le moins. Elle te prend à ce monde, ne laissant derrière elle que du chagrin et de la douleur. Elle est inéluctable. J'ai appris à l'apprivoiser, avec le départ de ma mère, d'Alice, d'Aro, de mon père…

-La ferme ! Tu gaspilles tes forces à philosopher…

Je cris pour empêcher ce qui se prépare.

-C'est toi qui la ferme ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de faire ses adieux !

Je me tais, tentant vainement de contenir mes larmes.

- J'étais mal parti dans la vie. Mais tu m'as donné ma chance. Tu m'as fait vivre à 100%. Tu m'as aimé, nous avons un fils. Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir tant de bonheur. Merci.

-Arrête Jasper…

-Continue de vivre. Pour notre fils. Ne te morfonds pas dans mon souvenir.

-Tu nous abandonnes… Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça…

-Je ne vous abandonne pas. Je vous attendrai. Je veillerai sur vous, quoiqu'il arrive…

-Arrête…

-Maintenant, embrasse-moi pour que j'emporte un souvenir de toi.

Je m'exécute. Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Je n'ai plus ni la force ni la volonté de cesser ce baiser. Je veux rester ainsi pour toujours, car je sais que c'est le dernier lien qui retient Jasper à ce monde. A moi. Mais toute chose doit finir. J'avais un fils à élever. J'avais un fils à consoler de la mort de son père. Alors je fais la pire chose de toute ma vie. Je me relève.

-Je t'aime.

Il perd conscience.

Je vois les secouristes enlever la barre du ventre de Jasper. L'emmener à l'hôpital en ambulance. Les médecins qui tentent de soigner l'homme de ma vie. Matt qui sanglote dans mes bras, me demandant « Il est ou papa ? ». Mais je ne suis qu'une coquille vide.

Je vois le chirurgien qui vient vers moi, le visage grave.

Je sais ce qu'il va me dire.


	18. Epilogue

**POV Jasper**

J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne me sens plus mal. Je ne ressens même plus rien. Juste une simple plénitude. Tout est blanc autour de moi. En haut, le ciel. A mes pieds, les nuages. En face, une ouverture luminescente m'attire. Je sais ce que je vais trouver en entrant. Mais je me retiens.

_Edward._

Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je m'agenouille et écarte les nuages. Je vois la Terre. Puis je vois Edward, à genoux devant ma tombe. Il est brisé. Je souffle en sa direction, et une légère brise de vent agite ses cheveux. Il relève la tête.

-Jasper ? Murmure-t-il.

Tout en restant ici, je descends là-bas, près de lui. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas me voir. Mais je pose une main sur son épaule. Il parait la ressentir.

-Courage… je lui souffle à l'oreille.

Je reviens en haut. Le temps passe vite et lentement ici. Je regarde mon Edward et mon fils vivre leur vie. Je leur envoie des messages de soutien parfois, leur montrant que je suis toujours là. Je vois Matt grandir, aller à l'école, faire ses études de droit, rencontrer une jolie fille, puis une autre, et enfin celle avec qui il se marie et fais trois beaux enfants.

Edward lui, continue son métier de médecin. Il regarde notre enfant grandir, fier de lui. Malgré tout, il n'arrive pas à m'oublier. Il commence une vie d'ermite. Il parait avoir fini son deuil au monde entier, mais quand il se couche le soir, il me raconte sa journée, et à quel point je lui manque. Je lui envoie des signes, parfois peu subtils, pour qu'il se reprenne en main et qu'il tourne ma page. Mais rien n'y fait. N'y tenant plus, un beau dimanche d'avril, quand il se promène au parc, je le fais trébucher sur une femme promenant son chien. Elle s'appelle Lucy, et cela fait un moment que je la surveille et la trouve parfaite pour lui. Avec beaucoup de patience, elle franchit les barrières autour de son cœur, et s'y installe. Ils ne semblent pas vraiment s'aimer, mais partagent une grande tendresse l'un pour l'autre. Et cela leur suffit. Edward commence à me parler un peu moins le soir, oublie parfois d'aller sur ma tombe à un de nos anniversaires. Ils se marient enfin, et passent de belles années ensemble.

Une nuit, un vieil Edward se réveille en sursaut. Il sort discrètement de la chambre, s'installe sur le canapé et sors un vieil album photo. Il regarde passer sa vie figé en feuilles de papier glacé, le regard brillant. Il passe beaucoup de temps à regarder une photo de nous deux avec Matt, la première que nous ayons faites après l'adoption. Puis, il le referme doucement, retourne se coucher, et s'éteint.

Je me relève, et fait face à Edward. Il est jeune, plus beau que jamais. Il sourit.

-Je t'avais dit que je t'attendrai, dis-je.

Nous courons l'un vers l'autre et nous nous enlaçons. En nous tenant la main, nous faisons face à l'entrée éblouissante. Une voix féminine se fait entendre derrière nous.

-Edward ?

Nous nous retournons, et nous voyons une jeune Lucy s'avancer vers nous.

-Lucy, voici Jasper, présenta Edward.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer enfin.

-Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui.

-Papa !

Une fois de plus, nous nous tournons vers un jeune garçon aux cheveux en bataille, qui m'enlace fortement. L'émotion me coupe le souffle et mes premières larmes dans ce monde coulent sur mes joues. Notre famille était enfin réunie.

-Vous êtes prêt ? Demandais-je en prenant les mains d'Edward et de Matt.

Tous ensemble, nous nous avançons vers la porte luminescente. Plus on approche, plus nous distinguons ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté. Nous reconnaissons les visages familiers de nos parents, de nos frères et sœurs de coeur, des amours disparus avant nous. Ils nous attendent, le visage heureux.

Nous passons l'entrée, et…


End file.
